The shinobis of the Dead
by belnonm
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Chôji find themselves in Tokonosu and they will have to adapt like the ninjas they are. But the twist is another prophecy from the great Kyûbi no Yohkô, Kurama about the destruction of this new world!
1. The Dead of a God

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Overall Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Chôji find themselves in Tokonosu and they will have to adapt as the ninjas they are.**

**The story take place in the manga, not the anime that I still haven't seen.**

* * *

**Chapter 0: The Dead of a God**

« Troublesome » was the thought of one incredulous Shikamaru Nara with a comatose Naruto Uzumaki in his arms as they fall from a vortex in the sky with some other shinobis dead and alive. The culminating point of the war has reached the highest level with the four previous Hokage appearing.

The First has used his Wood Release to ensnare the Juubi. The Second has placed Madara in the direct path of the Fourth. The father of Naruto then uses his Flying thunder-god technique to absorb the Edo Tenseï Madara in a dimensional pocket lost in time and space somewhere.

If the easily defeat of Madara wasn't humiliating enough, they then attempt to write the most complex and gigantic seal with the Third to banish the Apocalypse in body while the First was able to restrict the beast without help!

But then why is the Nara falling from the sky?

Because with Obito and Madara absent, the humongous creäture was able to recuperate its free will or part of it without Kurama and Gyuuki. Its survival instincts kicked in and its first task was to trash and obliterate in the process many shinobis and samurai. At this thought, the dark hair survivor felt a pinch in his heart while images after images of his precious dead people scrolled in his mind. Shikamaru needed a moment to stop and squash all this recent memories to prepare his… crash? "Troublesome" and all was dark!

* * *

Pain! That was the unique sensation that he was conscious of. Where was he? Was he alone? How has he ended in this situation? Why was this entire body aching? He forced himself to concentrate, to think, to place in the back of his mind the agony. After a moment, his breathing came under control. In a flash, his mind recollected all, the war, the death, the hope and the inconceivable outcome!

Then moans of pain that weren't his reached him, forcing him to open his eyes in search of the others presences. When finally his vision stopped being troublesome, he couldn't help but sweat dropped, he was in the middle of nowhere in some sea! And only now could he felt the moisture of salt water on him and in his mouth! He was more out of it than he ever experienced in his life. A flash of yellow grabbed his attention: "NARUTO!"

With all the force he could muster, he went to the former jinchuriki… former? Oh hell! His discussion with the Kyubi appeared in his mind while he forced himself to reach his comatose friend faster! The damn bijuu couldn't cross the frontier between the worlds, this resulted in a forceful extraction for Naruto. Kurama assured him that the blond would survive like his mother but in the same time would be in shock for a while. But this troublesome tailed beast just had to add a terrifying and heart wrenching vision of the future of the world they were actually in, all this corpses walking and hunting the livings but the fucking bastard didn't tell him the most important and crucial information… WHEN?

With an unconscious and barely alive Naruto on his shoulders, the Nara looked for others survivors, he wasn't able to do anything for the dead, and even his precious Temari was in this nightmarish sea of blood… Shit! His mind was really slow today, he hadn't thought of the fucking sharks before now. Stop… There a moan… It was "CHO!" His best friend Chôji was alive and with him. With just a light nudge, his armored friend was on feet and alert. Damn, he's really though! A cry behind them attired their attention on Sakura running in this red sea with heavy tears of hurt and relief. They were four and maybe other but then the first sharks begun theirs all you can eat buffet! With just a resign look, a silent understanding passed between the three survivors, they had no choice and needed to flee to dry land. They were too exhausted against too many predators.

* * *

The four dimension travelling shinobis which one unconscious former jinchuriki run for hours before being able to see land and for their first argument. Sakura who want to go to the city immediately to heal Naruto and Shikamaru against for the simple reason that this isn't their world, they know nothing of the language, habits, customs, technology, military, rules and numerous others detail. Chôji who has Naruto on his shoulders fed up with the girl who can't think rationally decides to go with surety in this new world and changes his course to the forest left of the city without a word. The other two following too absorbed in their dispute aren't aware until the sound of the waves reachs them.

The glare Sakura cast to Chôji is terrifying, if looks could kill, the two men have no illusion than Chôji would be dead in the most gruesome possible way. He is saved by a moan of Naruto that distracts the medic to her last teammate. Said blond hair shinobi has a terrible fever and is sweating at an alarming rate. After a rapid examination, Sakura finds the problem and fix it with some chakra pill.

Meanwhile, the son of the junin commander of Konoha is taking stock of the situation. They are in hostile territory until proven otherwise without the most basic of information with a heavily disabled comrade, the most powerful, charismatic, luckiest son of a bitch and hopeful of the group. There is no way in hell to even entertain the idea of abandoning him, they need him to go trough this new world and new nightmare (fucking Juubi!).

But first thing first, they need a secure camp out of sight to plan their next course of action and allow the blond to rest safely. And as of luck, there is this magnificent cavern that will be perfect as a temporary fall point. After moving Naruto to the cavern, the discussion on the strategy to be pursed leads to yet another disagreement between Sakura and Shikamaru. Akimichi "peacemaker" Chôji piss off tried to took care of the problem by proposing that Sakura goes seeking help while the Nara will follow in her shadows. Sakura want to go now because the status of Naruto is really problematic, the Nara want to argue they are tired but clamp his mouth to avoid a new quarrel.

* * *

This world is confusing for Sakura. These people wear such strange and impracticable clothes or so delicate looking. The technology seems centuries ahead of the shinobi world that it isn't even funny. And so many people, so noisy are living in a city of dimension inconceivable that surpass Konoha by easily twenty times. This new world is just mind-blowing for a shinobi but the most glaring difference between the two world, it's chakra or more precisely the non-appearance of the vital energy in this technology based world. The end result, there is no chakra-user, so no ninja or samurai to maintain order. This fact unnerves the pink hair teenager because then who keep up the order? Who have the power?

Her train of thoughts is stopped by the sight of a woman harassed by four men. She doesn't even stop to consider her options. These people have no chakra therefore they are no threat to her. The men seem baffled that a young teenager like her interferes in their business without fear of them. She smirks arrogantly and coldly after she takes down one of them by crushing his heart and chest with just one punch.

BANG! … BANG!

After these two detonations, she can't hear anything at all, the world seems to slow and lost focus. Looking down, she spots two holes where her own blood is escaping. Her medical knowledge tells her that her left lung has been pierced, grave but not fatal if mend properly. The second injury on the other hand is on her heart, she is surprised to still retain her consciousness just before collapsing. She is aware of Shikamaru killing the thugs with kunai in their head before taking her on the nearest roof.

She wants to apologize for being bitchy since they come here but her mouth won't move. Shikamaru tries the first aid but his panic is all too clear for her. He shoots to her but she doesn't hear it, probably something like: don't give up. Tears appear more and more with her growing despair, she realizes this is her end. "N..to" she refuses to die without a last word for her blond knucklehead, he just lost his dream, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke and now her. He will need to know that he was her last coherent thought! Gathering her last force and all her will, she tries one last time: "Naruto move on"

Shikamaru can't help the flood of tears. One of the most important bond and support of Naruto lays in his lap, dead. And he doesn't blame her or Chôji, he blames himself for not thinking enough this situation, he should have found a way to seek help without danger. At least, he should have stopped her before she goes in this alley to face these four thugs. But his worst nightmare comes to life. At first sight, this world seems without threat to them, this world doesn't use chakra but it is the opposite. This world is based on technology which they don't know and can't imagine the limits or basics use. They let their guard down and pay the price in full with the loss of the most important element for their survival and the most precious person of Naruto in the group of survivors. This is a huge blow, devastating… Naruto doesn't know Sakura is in this dimension but her last words are too important to lose. He needs to think and needs rest and time to think properly, two things he hasn't now. The sound of heavy footsteps approaches him more and more, he needs to move, he needs to disappear to let the situation cools down.

* * *

The eighteen years old Police Officer in training Matsushima Reina is following as well as she can the twenty-two years old decorated Police Officer Minami Rika who is already at the roof's door and listening for suspicious noises with the regular Smith & Wesson M.37 air weight but in this instant she would make a fucking striptease to have her Springfield M1A1 super match instead due to what she witnesses before.

She heard the two shoots coming from a dark alley but then this black hair teen appeared from nowhere and run at speed she couldn't believe with three knives in his left hand. When she arrived in the dark alley, there was four corpses, one with the chest smashed and three with some odd knives in the middle of their heads and finally a woman petrified with her gaze pointing to the top of the building. She was shocked! How the young man could disappear like that was he some kind of magician or… ninja. The knives were fucking kunaï, what the hell! Looking more closely at the woman, she realized that the woman wasn't shocked because of the corpse but by the escape of the teenager! She analysed all this in less than five seconds, enough for the newbie to catch up. After signaling her to follow, she broke through the emergency exit and was relieved this was only a four-storey building without lift only one staircases.

With the arrival of Matsushima, she decides to break through the door fiercely and ready to fire but the moment she spots the wannabe ninja she finds him with a pink hair teenager. The two adolescent have tears drawing furrows on theirs cheeks, the girl seems to be the victim of the two shoots she heard before and looks unmoving, probably dead. Theirs eyes meet and before she can do anything at all, just before her eyes, he vanishes with the dead girl in a vortex leaves. Oh hell! She can't believe he was a bona fide and true to legends ninja! Nobody will even consider her report is true. Just one minute… ninja of legends were assassin. She hopes against all odds that he won't go in a killing spree because she doubts anybody can stop him.

- Rika-Sempaï… was this man… a ninja? _Ask an unsettled Matsushima_

- I sure hope no otherwise this city will become bloody. _Answer coolly Minami_

- I think I will request transferred to the circulation. _Retorts the youngest after a moment to absorb the enormity of the situation_

- And me to the S.A.T. _Finishes Minami before heading for the exit_

* * *

**FYI: the three shinobis are seventeen years old and their arrival is 5 years before the events of H.O.T.D. The plot is already written but not the chapter. So if you have some wish, I will see if I can join it.**

**So is my English better than 8 years old boy or worst, be honest but with tact please!**

**This is my first try attempt at writing English. **

**Bye!**


	2. Mourning of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: The defeat of the Juubi in the shinobi's world catapults Sakura, Shikamaru, Chôji and an unconscious Naruto in a new world. But their first day in this technological world will be remembered as their first mistake which results with the death of Sakura.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: mourning of the Dead**

It's been two weeks since the demise of Sakura. Shikamaru chooses to immerse himself in the gathering of information, equipment, maps, books of all subjects, foodstuffs, clothes, drugs and common information. He concludes that this world is a lot more complex than it seems on the surface. Here, information is everywhere and all the time. The second you were born until your death, you are traced. And contrary to what some might suppose, the more data there are, the more secret there are too.

Identity theft is one of the nastiest problems one can be a victim of. If you can't prove that you are you, all your resources dry up while the robber makes use of them while you are forced to take accountability.

But Shikamaru understands instantaneously the first genuine predicament for the shinobi, in this world, you have to show all this information, which is so contrary to how they think and live. And if you are too secretive, you become suspicious and untrustworthy. The second issue is the fact that everybody can get access to the basic information and verify them easily enough by crisscrossing with other data bases.

The black hair ninja groans just thinking of Facebook or others mass social networks. a true nightmare when you want to infiltrate these societies but it's also a goldmine of information to understand this world. "the meaning double-edge sword fits perfectly this kind of situation". After a profound inhalation, he begins his setting up of theirs insertion in this civilization.

- Shika, Naruto just wakes up and he's coherent enough. _Reports Chôji._

- Ok, I'm coming. _Reacts edgy Shikamaru._

He prepared this discussion since his return in the cavern with the lifeless body of Sakura. He is determined to not fuck up, no more mistakes. He knows what he needs to accomplish and has thought plentiful of scenarios, he's ready for that.

Chôji can't help the anxiety that grip his stomach, this conversation can become ugly very fast. And the way his best friend tenses when he mades his report on Naruto tells him Shikamaru is also very aware of this.

* * *

Naruto just wakes up and right away can tell something is wrong. The ceiling is one of a cavern, his sore body isn't usual either. The blond knucklehead can count on one hand the times when he wasn't perfectly healthy at his wake. And for the first time he doesn't feel full of energy and ready to go. When he tries to look to his left, a searing pain strikes him in his neck and shoulder. "What the hell!"

His yell attracts the attention of Chôji who comes to his side. The news he gives astound his blond hair friend. He reads so easily the successive emotions on the face of Naruto: shock, disbelief, deny. And then Naruto becomes still and Chôji sees the flash of recollection, the Akimichi doesn't know what his friend remembers but the sadness and despair appear so clearly. He goes look for Shikamaru because he can't look the strong-will ninja in this condition, he breaks his heart to see him like this.

The former jinchuriki that doesn't know of the lack of Kurama in his guts tries to take stock of the news. He remembers the death of some many shinobi which his friends were part of. He can't stop the tears to flow down his cheeks, damn his promise to not cry anymore, he had failed the prophecy, he couldn't save the world, he couldn't protect the woman who loves him more than life itself, the sacrifice of Neji is useless…

The return of Chôji with Shikamaru stops this morbid thoughts and Naruto finds himself relieved and ashamed to be. He listens closely to the two who use the last two weeks to learn about the new world. Before the war, Naruto knows he would have been exalted to explore this dimension. Now, he feels like he had run away and discarded his duties and failures. When his friends explain the death of Sakura and her last words to him, he doesn't know what he should feel.

Shikamaru knows this is one crucial point that does needs to make home clearly. So he is adamant on the last words of Sakura, the blond needs to hang on this. If Naruto doesn't move on, the Nara won't forgive himself this failure. He seeks in the eyes of the gutsy ninja the resolve to live, the Will of Fire. When he enunciates this words who means so much for a Konoha shinobi, he is so grateful and glad for this tiny spark of life, of determination to survive.

Chôji too sees the spark and can't help the hope that grows in him. Naruto, their never-give-up and in-your-face knucklehead is coming back. Oh, it is slow but it is here. Like Shikamaru he wouldn't have forgive himself if they couldn't have saved their friend of the sorrow he feels. The blond is just like this, ready to take the weight of the world on his shoulders. The Akimichi swears to himself that he will make certain to offer Naruto some happiness in this world and damn this fucking apocalypse.

The rest of the talk is the problem of their chakra level, Chôji moves from low-junin to high-genin and Shikamaru from high-chunin to mid-genin. The genius estimates that Naruto has probably moved from high-jinchuriki to mid-chunin without knowing the damage of the forceful extraction on the pathways of the blond. But that is only the beginning, Shikamaru and Chôji can only use their chakra by bit, all the techniques above C-Rank and even some C-Rank are henceforth out of their reach.

If it's the same for him, Naruto knows he is fucked. 90% of his restricted inventory is above C-Rank, he doubts his ability to use the simple clone technique that means all he has are the substitution technique, surface walking technique, maybe wind manipulation and the transformation technique. Damn, he should have listen to Pervy Sage and learn lots of D and C-Rank techniques, but nnnoooo the thirteen years old him wants flashy techniques!

Chôji explains he discovers a small seal on his lower back. Naruto seeing the awkwardness on his friend face calls him a pervert. Shikamaru can't help it but laughs his belly off on the ground with tears in his eyes. The fact that his two companions glare heavily at him just make his laugh louder! Chôji resolves to ignore the laughter and explain he finds this big scroll with a short letter of Master Jiraya.

* * *

**_ Naruto if you read this that means you get a girlfriend. I sure hope it's not the pink haired mini-Tsunade, trust me she will break your heart by manipulating your feelings. Oh and Pinky if you read this you can always try to shred this message I reinforced it with seals because I'm the great Sage Jiraya! I hope you are this girl who loves my godson more than her life and I thank you for that._**

**_ Now if you find the seal is also means I'm dead and for that I hope you will forgive me my boy. I don't know the circumstances but I hope I went with fashion and my head held high._**

**_ You will find in the scroll all my and your parents legacies. I know you think that powerful techniques means you are powerful but you are wrong and I sincerely hope you will understand one day._**

**_ You will find some gold (you never know when you need money!) all my literature works (all edition and manuscript) numerous books on seals (both your parents and I were sealmasters, hell the Uzumaki Clan was renowned for their mastery of this art) I also put down all the techniques I learned all these years but I beg you to begin by the D-Rank. You need to learn to walk before trying to sprint and by learning the D-Rank you will have an easier time with the higher ranked because most are just modified and more advanced version of a D-Rank technique. _**

**_ Finally, Naruto don't brood, don't blame yourself for my death or those of others. If you feel guilty than make sure our death weren't useless, be happy, be lively, have fun, find love, make us proud of you, use your life to the fullest my boy! (And stop being panicky about sex, without sex there wouldn't have babies!)_**

**_ The Gallant Jiraya of Mount Myouboku, your godfather, bye._**

Naruto reads and reads again the letter of his late true mentor. Jiraya had been his genuine master, sure the Third had instilled into him the Will of Fire, Iruka tried to teach him the basics, Kakashi had stress teamwork but Jiraya had rebuilt him by listening to the wishes of his student. It is his own stubbornness and childishness that prevent him to capitalize fully on the Sage's teachings. In hindsight, Naruto rues his own mistakes and faults so he can't blame anybody but himself.

But the letter makes one obvious point, if he wants to honor his precious people he should live for them too by being the better MAN possible and not merely a good ninja. He vows that his stubbornness and past won't interfere with his new life in this new world. Master Jiraya has said once a ninja endures and adjusts so he will shoulder the death and moves on to integrate in this world… Dattebayo! He just hopes there is also ramen in this world and what's the relation between sex and babies?

* * *

Two weeks later, the three friends get ready to set up the first phase of operation **"Will of Fire".** After longs days of information gatherings and planning, they are ready. Stage one; they must at least have one ally or honorable associate to create false identities and backgrounds. Yakuza are too greedy and too deceitful to be trust (and yes they know the irony of the statement), their contender lacks the organization. Freelancer lacks the influence to create solid backgrounds.

By elimination, they settle on the ultranationalist organization in Tokonosu a.k.a. the Takagi family. It's a big gamble but Shikamaru hopes these politicians are a little like Danzô and are willing to close theirs eyes for the bigger picture. There is no victory without taking a chance. After the death of Sakura by a plain thug, Shikamaru is firm on stealth and professionalism to make up for their lacks in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Against powerful people with armed security, one slip-up and they will be so fucked. So, they dress in the clichéd gear of the famous ninja of this world in all black, scarfs included. Nobody can recognize them.

Locating their objective, they cover theirs auras and move in the shadows silently and swiftly without touching guards or alarms. They spot the two targets by themselves, quiet and decent, no sex or making out, it is rather counterproductive to disturb this kind of situation when bargaining a deal. They emerge in their visual field sufficiently far as to not appear threatening and without visible weapon. The woman clearly looks startled but remains silent, the lift of an eyebrow is the only reaction of the Don of the organization, the three ninja are pleasantly surprised behind theirs black masks.

- Odd, the hearsay talks of one dark hair boy and one pink hair girl, not three men. _Asks casually the Don like he was taking the tea with an ordinary businessman_.

- Odd, the hearsay talks of you as a man who doesn't listen to gossip. _Is the simultaneous__response__of the three shinobi_.

- Why the clichéd outfit? _Replies the Don with a small smile barely visible_.

- Why not? _Answer the three in unison with a point of humor_.

- Boys! Have you finished your fun? _Cuts short Lady Yuriko before her husband could continue the banter_.

With the interruption of the only woman in the assembly, the discussion begins with the presentation of their small fake background which consist of the betrayal and annihilation of their clan by a treacherous new head of their organization who abhors the ancient way. If you stretch the reality it is true so their two interlocutors can't detect lies. They expose their official goal that are to install themselves in the city with undercovers and to use theirs skills to earn some money by stealing and destroying the different gangs and corrupts.

The Don listens with rapt awareness the three bona fide ninjas who talks simultaneously, probably to hide any sign of deceit. He can give them credit but his instincts aren't that easily tricked. He knows there is a deeper motive for their approaching. If he can discover what then the negotiations will be in his favor. His wife whispers behind her hands and directly in his ear that they want her presence too, if not they would have confronted him alone.

To summarize, they talk to him and know his wife will be involved in their business. They want her skills on trading but not only that… data? No… There are other organizations for this kind of deal. The underground information and subtlety of the world aren't out of their reach with a little time. Are they running out of time? He needs to understand the value of his cards to better the deal.

- Who was the pink hair girl? _Asks suddenly his wife, effectively disrupting the three men or boy, difficult to say_.

- Apparently, it is a good inquiry, isn't it? _Notices the Soïhirô and mentally applause the wit of his wife_.

There is a long and tense silence while the three shinobi exchange heavy looks in a silent discussion. When an agreement seems reached, the ninja on the right turns his attention on the Takagi:

- … What we are about to say is the most sacred secret covered classified knowledge of the clan. It's the greatest taboo but we are the last of the clan and she's dead. _Begins Naruto with his throat tightening in the end with emotion_.

- She was the last of an ancestral line of powerful seers. She was the last of true prophetess. Her last vision destroys her sanity but even so she fulfills her duty to the end and portrays as meticulously as doable the future which is responsible of her madness. _Continues Chôji on the left with gravity in his tone_.

- What she saw is an unbelievable calamity, the sort you want to deny for the reason that it just seems impossible. We talk about a world scale calamity so unthinkable and unrealistic that even Hollywood wouldn't use it as scenario. _Foreshadows the Nara_.

- You believe an insane seer? Are you serious? _The Don is stunned by their credulity_.

- Have you try to check her story? _Yuriko can't imagine they haven't, they are too professional to not have_.

- Yes, four facts, pinpoint accuracy, we are absolutely certain the calamity will comes to be. Our only uncertainty is the when, our educated guess is between 4 to 8 years. You can believe us or not, our intent is to be survival ready to this apocalypse with or without your aid as soon as achievable and as inconspicuous as feasible. _Affirms strongly and clearly the trio without an ounce of doubt in theirs voices or bodies languages_.

The Takagi are perplexed. This three talks about insane seers, apocalyptic prophecy on a global scale! That's too much! But the Don hasn't been able to detect the shadow of a doubt or lie for this prophecy. They aren't mad and had probably required time to come to terms with the world's end announcement. His spouse and he too will required time to reflect on this bombshell. They can't just refute this for the reason that it's too big to be true but they can't just acknowledged as truthful something like that. This three are even breaking their most esoteric secrecy to assure their survival. They tarnish their honor for survival like true ninja of legends, he can't just deny that.

* * *

**AN: I know the cliffhanger is rather harsh and sudden but it fit the situation, no?**

**So, this chapter places the limitation of the ninja to not make them too powerful against "them". I don't want to create mutation resident evil or dead space like so I need to restraint the shinobi. I hope my reason for the alliance with the ultranationalist is acceptable and doesn't disturbed you. I let you imagine the consequence of this choice... or of the negotiation failure?  
**

**P.S: Can I have more reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	3. Preparations against the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: Naruto wakes up and comes to term with the situation and then with his two friends make first contact with Takagi Soïchiro and Yuriko, the leader of the ultranationalist group in Tokonosu.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparations against the Dead **

The leader of the ultranationalists in Tokonosu sees the three ninja vanish before his eyes without a sound. To imagine theses long forgotten myths came out of oblivion to proclaim the end of the world. Obviously they have a plan to survive he need one too for his country because these three seems focus only on their own survival and probably some women. But he is the Don of the Tokonosu ultranationalists he wants to prepare his country, not just his city. Problem, nobody will believe him.

Thinking back on the discussion, they didn't give him many details just enough to make the point home. Soïchirô can think of only two possibilities. One, they don't know much to begin with and it will be problematic to prepare effectively. Two, they want to keep the higher hand in the future negotiations and this prove they care only for themselves and won't jeopardize their survival for random strangers _"I need to make sure Saya will bond with one of them at the very least"_. He can probably use the Afghanistan war and the terrorism rise to suggest some preparations in the next assembly of the ultranationalists.

Meanwhile Yuriko thinks about her precious daughter. In 4 to 8 years she probably will study in Fujimi High so she needs an infiltrated bodyguard to extract and escort Saya home. It would be best to arrange for one of the shinobi as an authoritative position in the high school and as a matter of fact the headmaster is in her debt, time to cash it. Now how to get this favor in the talks with the ninja?

* * *

Naruto wants to laugh! The Takagi had reacted accordingly to Shikamaru predictions! It is fun to see a plan going so smoothly. The Nara is even better than the gossip says. Although, the negotiations haven't begun but the ultranationalists have been convinced of the approach of the apocalypse. Another laugh escapes his mouth as he remembers the pure disbelief on theirs faces when he unseals a hundred 400-oz-troy gold bars. _(Approximate value in 2005: 1,750,000,000 ¥ or 16,000,000 $ or 12,750,000 €) _The seals art are relatively widespread in the ninja world but here it is akin to magic! And just like that their status moves from lost beggar vaguely nuts to credible wealthy business associates. But damn, the cheap skate Pervy Sage was load!

While Chôji is in the same mind as Naruto, Shikamaru is already thinking about the next stage to assure their survival. Sure, he is satisfied of this first contact and Lady Yuriko proves her skills by advising to wait for the peak of rising gold rate. She calculates the price will grow by 30% minimum by next year if the current context continues like that and there is a serious chance the rise will be more around 45%. This world is so complex he doesn't understand how she can predict that with this accuracy! But this alliance is also for that, a mean to limit the skills he needs to learn and master. It's already been four weeks since they arrived in this town and they finally will sleep in comfy beds in a secure place with a bathtub. Damn he sounds like a girl but after four weeks on rocks and cold water, he wants his little comfort!

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, Fujimi High School, about 5 years after the shinobi arrival**_

A twenty-two years old handsome blond with azure eyes waits for the ten teenager to finish their stretchings to cool off and exchange last advice or idea. While he scans his students, he can't help but remember how he ends up with this little group, the Kobudô club. Like its name suggests, this club gathers weapon users from all the different clubs who wants to widen their horizon by fighting others arts. And because of that, his little group can boast that all his member has reached the national, in fact all the third year are the national high school champion, the second year all made it the final eight.

His group consists of two practitioners of the Yagyû Shingan-ryû way but for different disciplines, eighteen years old Miyamoto Rei uses a spear and is member of the sôjutsu club and seventeen years old Ibekusa Akane is a bisen tô (a kind of spear with a short and thick blade at one extremity) user and member of the ninjutsu club. Although, they use dissimilar weapons, the style or koryû is the same and allow them to exchange tips and spar in hands-to-hands too in the same style, it is the main reason that the two know each other.

Rei has orange-brown hair golden-brown eyes. Her size is 164 cm with 87D cup breasts. Akane has sun-tan skin, dark-blue hair in a high pigtail and dark eyes for a modest 150 cm tall with 84C cup breasts.

Then comes two archers, the eighteen years old Yuuki Miku and the sixteen years old Nomura Suseri. Miku got Suseri under her wing when she observed that the freshman was harassed like her because of her sex-appeal. Naruto remembers when three guys who were threatening the at-the-time sixteen years old Miku to have sex with them or they would spread rumors describing her as a wanton slut. The three had learned an important lesson this day:** "Do not piss off Uzumaki Naruto!"** Since then, Miku has always come to him for any troubles and now she comes with Suseri who is fiercely loyal to her sempaï.

Suseri has porcelain-like skin that contrasts with her dark-like night hair and unusual grey eyes and 160 cm tall with 90D cup breasts. Miku has peach skin, golden eyes, short light orange hair kept by an orange band with a red spiral, she is sized at 166 cm tall and has 99E cup breasts.

Then comes the Wâdo-ryû practitioners, seventeen years old Kanzaki Sam and sixteen years old Ishii Nami. They went to the same dojo years ago and so became friends in high school this year when Nami entered. Sam is another of his protected one.

The muscular boy has two Afro-Americans _(or Blacks like Sam prefers to say)_ as grandfathers so he is a metis_ (He beats up all who say halfbreed)_ with chocolate skin with his dark hair dyed silver, dark red eyes. The young man is sized at 181 cm for 70 kg of hard muscles. To say the least, nobody can miss him and so he ended in many fights with other students until Naruto gets him under his protection. Nami is the little sister of Kazu, Marikawa-senseï assistant. Like him she has short blond hair and light green eyes. She's 149 cm tall with 75B cup breasts. And while she looks fragile, she is though _"poor brother"_

Then another duo, of Aikido practitioners this time, and coming from two rivals' dojo, the first meetings were short-tempered to say the least. Until Naruto explains that the club is to exchange techniques and ways to progress faster and better understanding. After that the two forget their rivalry to argument more intelligently.

The eighteen years Keigo Inamura neck-length dark hair and eyes 175 cm tall. He has known Naruto since he were skipping class to smoke in his first year. The ninja punished him by forcing him to his club for one month since then Inamura has yet to quit. The sixteen year Fujiwara Natsume has waist length silver-blue hair, his pride, green-blue eyes, very pale skin for 169 cm.

And finally there is three followers of the Hontai Yôshin-ryû koryû, the sixteen years old Iba Hideo a staff user of the bôjutsu club, the eighteen years Busujima Saeko a bokken user, captain of the Kendo club and finally the seventeen years old Takagi Saya another staff user. The latter of the three hasn't really had a choice to be a member, it's more the wish of her parents at the recommendation of Shikamaru. Hell, the Nara has arranged for Hideo to come here for the only purpose to spar with Saya.

The boy has a very thin and long body of the size of 177 cm with very curly black hair and almost white skin and very light blue eyes. Saeko has long, straight purple hair with a triangular fringe touching her nose with blue eyes 95D cup breasts. And the last member Saya has long pink hair kept in two pigtail to the each side of her head, two long thin strands framing her face where two fierce orange eyes are.

The main problem is the rumors about the number and "quality" of the girls in this gathering. Some jealous or envious students and even teachers badmouth him by saying he is trying to form a small harem of beautiful young women who he supposedly brainwashes to make them his sex slaves. _"As if he needs to stoop that low! He only need a smile to bag it up!"_

This brings back some unpleasant memories of when Shikamaru and Chôji give him "The Talk" and what is pervert and what is not. To say the least, his vision and the reality were extremely different. He should have known the academy counselor would try to "protect" the Konoha women of his "taint". And of course, his unwillingness to read a book or admit his limits didn't help either. His two friends had needed to immobilize him to teach him this life lesson. For the sex part, Shikamaru had said to simply seduce a woman and let her lead.

But his "luck" stroke full force and he ended up bagging a future coworker the at-the-time-twenty-five-years-old Hayashi Kyoko. On one hand, she is a very eye-catching and skilled woman who made him discover a new world of pleasure and sensations in the best way to go. On the other, she was in vacation and letting lose all the stress and frustration accumulated in years, her reaction when Naruto appeared to Fujimi was to say the least arctic. He wasn't supposed to meet her again, just scratch her itch.

Since then, she has made his life a succession of troubles, the next always worst than the precedent. She has yet to let go of her fury and mortification according to the lazybones. Already she is strict but with him she is so on his back than he can feel her breath even now when she isn't here for crying out loud! His reminiscence is stopped by the ringing school bell signifying the end of the morning session. Without being instructed, the students make their way to the shower and prepare for the start of the school. Meanwhile, Naruto begins to wash the dojo and checks the materials and others training items like the wood dummies and sandbags.

Finished with the chores and alone now that his students are in their classroom, he can finally take a good shower or maybe indulges himself in a quick sauna session. Perhaps the well endowed nurse will be here again? A pervert giggle and some blood escapes his nose as he remembers this one time when he surprised the air-headed bombshell in the nude. His libido having been awakened by Kyoko and the Icha Icha series of Jiraya, he didn't even think twice and with a little encouragement and his natural sex appeal ended up ravishing her for hours. Since then, they became friends with benefits but weren't dating mostly to avoid problem at school. His male co-workers and Kyoko give him a sufficient hard time as it is, he don't need anymore troubles, thank you very much.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru is in his boxers in the concealed basement of Chôji restaurant. He is checking the last camera that he has installed throughout the city in addition to the hacked cameras. He is updating his system and synchronizing it with the system present at the Takagi estate and his new toy, the Apple Ipad commercialized last month that he bought ten days ago. Even to this day, the Nara is still awed by the technology of this world and the engineer capacity to create new and better systems every year. His paranoid side tells him that all this electronic equipment weaken the highly developed societies against an EMP or simply the over-reliance on electrical energy (this does explain the last Iraq war and many others events in the world that he has dubbed the "shadow energy war").

His musing comes to a close when his system flashes an alarm. As it isn't the first, the black hair genius doesn't panic and analyses methodically the new data. Apparently, the hospital next block has gone to maximum safety measures breach alert before going off-line completely. Switching on his video system, he opens a near camera on his Ipad and curses out loud. The end of this world is beginning now! "Troublesome! Why should it needs to be this early in the morning?"

* * *

All throughout the world, the deads begin hunting the surprised and terrified livings who doesn't understand yet the enormity of the problem. The situation is so out of their comfort zone than they regress to their instinct and stop thinking. Some try to destroy this new threat, others just run away and don't hesitate to betray their fellow humans to slow the deads. The intervention squads, the elites who are trained for emergency are caught flat foot and become overwhelmed by the scale and kind of the calamity. The order of the world is collapsing in just a few hours without early warnings.

* * *

The Takagi estate is bustling with barked orders and preparations been made. Despite the disbelief on the face on more than one person, all execute the orders. Inside the main building, orders are barked too but this time it's by phones, a dozen people call out the organizations members to come with theirs families and close friends because operation "**Apocalypse now**" has been initiated.

Takagi Soïchirô observes all this with a grim but stoic look with his friend Doitetsu Tarou making the one-hour-after-initiation report. The calamity is spreading like wild-fire and surpasses all the expectations. A shudder mades its way along his spine at what may have happen if they haven't made plans. As it is, they are in better form than the self-defense, the police or all the other emergency services.

His wife reports the situation observed trough the video system created by the shinobi and not for the first or last time is grateful for the collaboration with the ninja. However his dear seems troubled, it might be cold but he needs her in full capacity so he asks what is wrong. She reveals to him that more and more of this creätures head for Fujimi High School. He understands, truly, but he asks of her to trust the shinobi to extract their daughter. Even to this day, they don't know the limits of their powers and skills, they explain that it is in their nature but assure them than a ninja never brakes a contract or an alliance without being betrayed by their client first.

Secondly, he doubts they spent more than 3 billions Yen _(about 20 millions US Dollars in April 2010)_ in their survival and just dying in the first hours of the prophesied apocalypse. He is sure than if it wasn't for their daughter safety, they would already be here and combat ready. It is also probably the only reason Yuriko has still hope in her eyes for the safety of their only child. "If we survive this, what do you think to arrange a marriage for Saya with one of them?" The smile on her face tells him all he needs.

* * *

Half asleep and enjoying the relaxing effect of the sauna, Naruto almost misses his ringing phone. The moment his brain finally registers the sound, he downs on him that this particular ringtone is set for urgent situation! Taking the call with only a towel on his hips, he doesn't even have time to utter a single word than the solemn voice of Chôji announces the beginning of the end. Already the hospital is full of undead hunting the livings. The expected disaster is spreading fast in their zone, faster than all the expectations. He notifies him that Shikamaru has estimated the time of their arrival in less than thirty minutes to the school. In others words, he has just the time for the worst course of action which consists in giving deadly counterpart of their usual training weaponry to the Kobudô club member. Hanging up, he closes his eyes and prepares his mind to the difficult times ahead and to come to term with the fact he will abandon the majority to fend for themselves. Even after five years to prepare for this situation, it is still a hard fact to accept.

Exiting the dojo dressed in his white suit with black shirt and black shoes and orange tie with a red spiral on it, Naruto take the path to go to the announcement system, he needs to call his group to the infirmary now. He also needs to stay calm by appearing like all the teachers, he can't save every soul in this school. He kills him but Shikamaru has explain it's best to save a few than trying to save all only to fail in the end, Greed and Pride are sins no matter the situation. Tears have by now begin to flow from his eyes, he closes his eyes to wash the tears away and to try desperately to pass in shinobi mode. Opening his eyes, he is surprised to see the first dead at the front gate of the high school! "Shit, how in the bloody hell can this disaster spread so fucking quickly? This was supposed to take hours, not flimsy minutes!"

* * *

**AN: I know another harsh cliffhanger harsh but you didn't review?**

**I know the terms of the collaboration are unknown and the skip in time might disturb some of you but I didn't want to bore you with the deal. **

**Next chapter the character will fight for their lives! By the way, do you want the bloody and gore details or more psychological conflict?**

**See Ya!**


	4. The Dead in highschool

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: The beginning of Tuesday, April 13****th**** 2010, the day of the Dead views by different characters. The reaction and some gears of the shinobi. There is also a presentation of the life of Naruto in Fujimi and the small group he created.**

…

**Chapter 3: the Dead in High School **

Without thinking, he runs to the entrance just in time to see Teshima catching the dead, unaware of the deep mistake that he just made. Naruto screams for him to keep his space, that something is wrong. Sadly, Teshima and he had butted heads to many times to listen to each other. The next instant, the dead bits his colleague who goes down yelling bloody hell for his lost fingers and biceps before becoming silent… dead.

Listen to me, a friend calls me just minutes ago to tell me the dead are hunting the livings in the city! We need to evacuate the school!

His coworkers don't believe him and so are still at Teshima side when a moan and a twitch come from the corpse. Without listening to Naruto the other teachers go to help the man only to be bitten savagely. The stench of blood, tears and disease hit the ninja hard. He hasn't seen wounds so gory in years, the life fluid sprays out of the bodies in all directions. You can see the organs, the muscles and the bones where the dead have bitten. His mind may have forgotten all this but not his body that instinctively pumps massive amounts of adrenaline and activates his chakra ready for use. Naruto retreats with a horrified Kyoko covered in the blood of her co-workers and friends to the door that he seals behind them without noticing Takashi who runs to Rei.

- Hayashi-san, I need you to go to Marikawa-senseï and wait for me in the infirmary. Grab all you can think that can be turn in temporary arms like a broom or bat! Stock pill all the medications you can carry in bags you will find at the infirmary!

- Uzumaki-san, what's happening? _Asks Kyoko with a lost and incredulous gaze in her eyes and body language._

- The zombies of these imaginary tales are becoming a nightmarish reality. If you desire to stay alive, pay attention to me! I will go to the broadcast system to order the immediate evacuation and to tell my little group to join us at the infirmary, now GO! _Barks Naruto, he doesn't have time to explain it all in detail, it's already far too late for that_.

It seems to make the trick as she goes in the direction of the infirmary. He can at last go to the intercom and make his first announcement like nothing happened for his little group and then let his panic be heard in his tone of voice while he orders the urgent evacuation of the school and to steer clear of the main entrance. He can't even finish his second communication when two zombies break in and assault him. With the microphone still on, all the school can eavesdrop on the sound of the vicious fight and the curses of the teacher like "**Stay the hell dead! Fucking zombie! Dattebayo!**" Finally, Naruto advises to crush the head of the monsters without mercy and goes in a hurry in the search for the bus keys in the faculty room.

…

The corridors and staircases are full of panicking students. He saves Ichijou Misuzu and Niki Toshimi from being trampled by out of their minds classmates fleeing the school on their instincts alone. Seeing the mob behaviour, he chooses to seek refuge in an empty classroom for a little while where he finds a scared stiff Kôta Hirano who according to Shikamaru has a small military training. "_Damn, I should have made him go to the infirmary with Saya_"

Seeing the corridors sufficiently quiet, he ordered the three to follow him quietly. With the three students to protected, Naruto prefers going directly to the infirmary that it's nearest from them. He walks out first and shows exaggeratedly how to walk by the zombies without attracting their attention. By this quiet method, the path was slow but safe and so grants the little group an uneventful journey to the crowded infirmary. When the blond shinobi enters the room, Shizuka surprises him (and the others attendees) by planting a full kiss, you know the tongue in your throat, the arms on your neck and the 108F cup breasts pushed on your chest. "_Meh, the world is collapsing, fuck the old rules and morals, Dattebayo_!"

When the kiss ends, Naruto scans quickly the room and curses when he notes Rei, Akane, Miku, Inamura, Suseri and Saya missing. Kyoko is still in shock of witnessing the deaths of her friends and co-workers. Shizuka is a too ditzy person to trust with an arm, more she is the healer of the group, she is the person to protect. The Ishii siblings hug each other to find a small comfort in this hell, they aren't emotionally ready to fight. Hirano, Toshimi and Niki just arrive and need to find their second wind. The only able fighters are himself, Saeko, Sam, Hideo and Natsume to protect seven persons and themselves so a total of twelve individuals to search six people. And with his luck, they aren't even together but at the whole opposite sides of each others with all the dead hunters between. "Fuck!"

…

Akimichi Chôji is the typical gentle giant who won't hurt a fly. But when the lives of his friends are on the line, he becomes a killing machine of mass devastation. So when two dozens zombies dare coming in the direction of Shikamaru while the latter welds reinforced steel plates on the metallic windows, it becomes a bloodbath. He smashes entire dead causing blood to fly in all directions or he literally use one of them to strike the others resulting in horrible sounds of broken bones and torn limbs. If they were able to experience pain, the receptacle of his fury would have howled in agony and terror.

In five years, he learns another combat style possible with his chakra problem for his bloodline. Before he would have increased his entire body, now he just grows his muscles and enhances them. The physical power of his body achieves Tsunade level! And when you add to this herculean power a massive war hammer designed for slaughter, his foes with survival instincts will flee as if the hounds of the Underworld were running after them. But the zombies only reacting to sound, they just keep coming like moths to fire and thus to their destruction without a chance to approach Shikamaru or to come close to touch his protector.

About two hours later, all the windows and doors situated at ground level are seal tight via plates reinforced through Uzumaki seals. The building is now secure and with a leap the two arrives on the first floor. But the arrangements aren't finish, they need to get out all the gears and verify them for use.

…

In another part of the school, Miku and Inamura curse the teacher Sidou who had refuse to let them go to the infirmary in response to the first announcement of Naruto. Now the two can't help it but imagine their favorite adult as one of these things because he was fighting them to find his precious students. They want nothing more than to regroup with the rest of the Kobudô club at the infirmary. His choice of rendezvous point brings memory of his rule number one during a crisis: "Protect the doctor first! He will heal you and enable you to fight longer for better odds of survival!" They should have understood his coded message, after all the blond loves this "look underneath the underneath" kind of things. But more clearly it just means to search a deeper meaning behind the obvious one.

…

Hisashi, Takashi, Rei, Akane and Saya are in the corridors when they hear Naruto fights with the undead. The problem is that they are in the last floor on the opposite side of the infirmary. With no choice, they continue for the roof but Saya curses the influence of Naruto on her with his lessons on friendship and loyalty, she has follow Takashi when he kidnapped Rei in the classroom. Now she is running away from the blond when she will have preferred to be under his protection like her parents had recommended her in case of an emergency in school. If walking corpses hunting people aren't an emergency then nothing will ever be.

…

In the nurse room of Fujimi High School, Naruto summarizes his situation. His group isn't whole and he doesn't trust some people in the room with him. _"So, should I safeguard my cover or blow it to maximize the survival likelihood of this group?"_ Not wanting to lose more time on this predicament, he knows he had to choose now. Thinking of Shikamaru and what he would have done inspires him. The ceiling is composed of small pasteboard. In front of the crowd in the infirmary, he mounts on a chair and dislodges some plates and then hides his hands or more precisely his hand seals in order to invoke two bags of weapons. _"Thanks to the books on the seals of the Uzumaki clan, I can use summoning techniques of different kinds"_

The occupants of the infirmary are bug-eyed when Naruto takes out two bags full of deathly weaponry. They can't believe the young professor would hide armaments here but they have to agree that nobody would have ever found or search them in this place. While the fighters move toward the bags of weapons, Naruto checks to see how many medical products Shizuka expects to take and how. The problem is the lacks of bags but perhaps they can use the previous bags of weapons.

Meanwhile, Saeko is the first to approach and choose the only katana as long as her bokken but the weight of the blade seems off, it is lighter than her wood bokken. Satisfying her curiosity, she unsheathes slightly the weapon and doesn't find the traditional steel but a black metal. Seeing her reaction, Naruto informs her that these weapons are trial products created by a friend researcher. _"What sort of friends has Uzumaki-shishô?" _

Hideo comes second and takes the staff which is in three pieces at the moment. Without hesitation or surprise, he assembles the three parts within seconds to obtain a blue alloy staff of 210 cm. He tests it with some moves and satisfied goes to stand guard at the room entrance.

As a karateka, Sam chooses a pair of blue alloy-coated nunchaku but he is dissatisfied by the grip. After a short search, he finds some anti-sweat adhesive strips that he uses to coated his palms. Realizing they prepare to fight, he abandons the school vest and unbuttons his shirt and rolls up his sleeves.

As an aikishugyosha, Natsume is more or less limited in terms of arms thus carries his preference on the small katana in the same alloy ultra light of the one Saeko choose before. Although after a bit of thinking, he asks for some gloves to avoid hurting too fast his fingers and hands. He will need to punch really hard to kill these monsters and there are many of them. Copying Sam, he drops his school vest and opens a bit his shirt to place his long hair in. _"No way in hell I let one of this motherfuckers laid a hand on my pride!"_

Naruto has already equips himself with the two wakizashi forged with the same dark alloy than the katana and places them on his back for a rapid unsheathing and easy access. The blades have a length of 60 cm each. He hesitates but he can't justify hiding armors in the ceiling of the infirmary. His thoughts are interrupted by Hirano asking if he can choose one weapon.

Agreeing Naruto opens the bag with the firearms, the face of the boy when he finds two PX4-SD with suppressors. If he didn't know any better, Naruto swears the gun enthusiastic had an orgasm. Naruto is satisfied when Hirano checks the gun, all the magazines, the chamber, etc. The boy knows his business, _"good, now it is six fighters for six refugees! It only remains to go to the faculty room to retrieve the damn keys for the bus. I hope we will come across the others" _

…

Meanwhile, Suseri is in the dojo and equips herself with all the protections she can wear without crippling her fighting prowess. She was in E.P. when she heard Naruto fighting the dead. When she saw the dead, she has run in the dojo in hope to find perhaps one lethal weapon or at least some good arrows and a bow easier to use than the traditional one for the club. After a long search, she manages to find the compound bow of Teshima-senseï with some twenty carbon arrows. Now ready, she remembers the first message of Naruto to go to the infirmary but a small glimpse on the direct path informs her of too many dead and therefore makes it impossible to regroup with Naruto. What can she do now?

…

In the underground basement of the shinobi, Shikamaru checks his Ipad and open the global view of the city via the camera placed in the main streets. The one from Onbetsu Bridge shows the establishment of roadblocks by the police. "_They react fast but this solution will created more problems. The Dead will be attracted by the sounds of the motors, horns and simply the people. If they don't let pass the uncontaminated people with their means of transportation, this will become a death trap and a feast for the Dead. I need to warn the Takagi that we might not make it as scheduled_" Before giving a call to their associate, he needs to know how their daughter Saya is and that is why he tries to phone Naruto but the latter doesn't answer. _"He better has a fucking valid reason to not answer me, troublesome!"_

…

The infirmary group uses all the stealth they can to avoid attracting more Dead. Until now, they didn't encounter too many of them but they curses the others people who make a fucking racket. One, the noise is so loud, it reverberates in all the building. Two, these morons seems to get closer to them or worst they are probably going for the faculty room. Naruto gestures to increase the cadence, they need to arrive at the faculty room before these noisy idiots and their dead and deadly pursuers.

…

Saya curses Takashi and Rei. The two had opted to charge straight out to "them" (like Hisashi had proposed to call these things). "_It is a good idea to dehumanize these dead. It's a shame he dies because Rei can't accept that the world is changing, she was in denial until his death and even now she is completely unstable sensitively and more impulsive than ever._" Saya wants to roar her frustration and anger to the heavens but "they" seems attracts to sound and of course she is the only one to notice this very important fact. "_Why did I follow them, I should have gone to Uzumaki-senseï!_"

Akane observes her classmates and the famous Takashi since Saya has follow after them before "them". She reaches two conclusions. The first is that Rei is bi-polar with a slutty side "_Come on! Her boyfriend is killed by her childhood crush who is in love with her even after she betrays him by going out with his best friend and less than one hour after she flirts with the killer!"_ The second conclusion is that Saya come closer and closer of her breakpoint. In all frankness, she isn't that far behind her, even the patience of Buddha isn't infinite. "_Congratulations Ibekusa Akane, your luck has struck again!_"

…

Meanwhile, Miku and Inamura want to hang themselves to stop hearing the preaching of Sidou. Their only hope is that Uzumaki-senseï finds them or pass by them near enough to make a break-for-it and run away of this new sect. Their armed-combat senseï always say to only believe in their own will and skills because there is no destiny only choices and luck! In short, it is the total opposite of the ideas of Sidou. No wonder, the two loath each other with a passion, they are like lava and ice or light and darkness. Even physically and in personality or aura, they are complete opposite. "_They are like nemesis more than simple coworkers with a lack of affinity._"

…

The group of Naruto succeed in getting to the faculty room and before the blond close he door, he spots Saya and her groups "_We will have some words on their actions and why are three of my students with M. Brood!_" The ninja knows he needs to save them, there is no way in hell he will face Shikamaru without Saya. With a resigned sigh, Naruto plunges into the fray. Saeko and Hirano who were at his side near the door follow him to help the noisy idiots.

Saya tries multiple times to explain that the more noise they made, the more "them" appears. She doesn't understand why Rei and Takashi can't dispatch "them" like her with the strict minimum of sound. Fortunately, Akane follows her example and even with the two idiots they are near the faculty room where the keys of the school vehicle are. Passing the last corner, she spots her senseï! She wants to cry in joy but restrain herself. But sadly, Rei still doesn't understand the "quiet-or-"they"-will-come" thing. She hears Akane face palmed in frustration of Rei actions.

After eliminating "them", the two groups take a break in the faculty room. The quiet is sadly breaks by Rei who shout at Saya and her know-it-all attitude and insensibility about the death of Hisashi. It takes a few moments for Naruto shrugs his stupefaction and disbelief. By cons, the instant he realizes the danger of the situation, he can't help but be pissed off by Rei, one of the Kobudô club.

Rei didn't see Naruto coming, she just feels a hand on her mouth and her feet quit the ground. Takashi goes to help but the look of pure anger casted by Naruto stops him dead in his track. Everybody else take a step back as the look and action of the blond teacher. Nobody dares question him or try to come to Rei help.

"I will say this one time and only one time thus all of you listen carefully. They are blind and react to sound only. They also have superhuman strength but subpar speed. All these facts means we will move silently. We will use our weapons quietly. We will talk by whisper or hand signs. The first one who shoots or yells, I kill him myself or worst kick him out for the dead. If you have a personal problem with someone, you will wait to be in a secure place to settle it. And even then, you will do it silently. Finally, **I order, you execute**, do we understand each other?" Naruto finishes with a tense smile and closed eyes.

The dead silence is break by the sound of a phone that vibrates. Every pairs of eyes is drawn on Naruto when he takes his vibrating phone out of his vest. "What's up lazybones?"

…

**AN: What do you think of the different points of view and situations? Would you prefer I focus on one group at a time or to continue to see the several place? **

**Before any flames from the Rei fans, it wasn't bashing here! It was pure objectivity. In the start of the manga, she was completely irrational, the best example is her choice to quit the bus to run away from Sidou! She doesn't stop to even think of the consequences or for her friends. Isn't this worth some slap or spanking? In short, I describe her and Takashi like I read them in the manga and in the beginning they made more errors than anything else.**

**See Ya!**


	5. Escape from the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: The continuation of Tuesday, April 13****th**** 2010, the day of the Dead views by different characters. The ultranationalist group and the shinobi organize and secure their position. The attack of Fujimi High School by the Dead and the regrouping of Naruto group with Takashi group.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escape from the Dead **

.

_The dead silence is break by the sound of a phone that vibrates. Every pairs of eyes is drawn on Naruto when he takes his vibrating phone out of his vest. "What's up lazybones?"_

Busujima Saeko observes Uzumaki Naruto with in one hand his phone which he currently uses and in the other hand is Miyamoto Rei whose feet are some thirty centimeters above the grounds. This is what she calls a show of force and the glare to stop Komuro Takashi in his track, she just creams her panties. She had always known the blond teacher was a force to be reckoned but she didn't imagine he could pull off such an aura! "_Perhaps Uzumaki-senseï won't judge me or be disgusted by my darkness. After all, he just exudes such a strong bloodlust and so controlled! I want him!_"

Takagi Saya understands better the recommendation of her parents. With this show of might and authority, Naruto is obviously not someone to piss off. More, she doesn't forget that he is an accomplished martial artist and marksman, she remembers a medal he won in a sniper contest. She also supposes than the arsenal of this group were supplied by him. "_Papa and Mama surely know more about him than that. Wait, is he a sort of bodyguard for me? It's better to stop there this chain of thoughts. I need to a better weapon_."

She spots Hayashi-senseï with a bag dissimilar than the others full of medical products, hers seems to contain weapons. She goes to the thirty-years-old teacher and asks for the container in hope. She doesn't find a staff "_there are probably at the dojo_" but she finds a pair of blue tonfas. She can work with that, her genius also applies to martial art. Her father had made sure of that by teaching her the motto "_**Mens sana in corpore sano**_" in common words, it means a healthy mind needs a healthy body or if in the terms of her father "_an immense brain power means nothing without physical prowess at his measure, the opposite is also true_"

Ibekusa Akane follows the example of Takagi and rummage through the same sack after Saya finds her pair of tonfas. Akane is a bisen tô user with a broken broomstick, all she needs is a large blade which she can place at one extremity of her makeshift weapon. Sadly, the only blades are too thin and light, she will have to use a tantô and hope it makes the trick. Now, how will she combine the short blade with the broom?

All the activity of the room comes to a stop when Toshimi turns up the TV to listen to the news. Carelessly dropping Rei on her butt, Naruto continues his debate with Shikamaru by signaling the contents of the news. When Takashi punches a desk, the blond shoots him another glare to calm him. Saya explains why the official story talks of riots and not of walking dead. It is to save a minimum of order to keep an opportunity of an organized counterattack. Shikamaru gives his friend the next steps with the final objective to come to the restaurant of Chôji with two buses at least given the size of the group of survivors with him.

Before Rei can start on another tantrum, he claps one hand on her mouth again. With a last glare, he releases her and goes to the windows to identify the best path to the parking lot. Takashi notices out loud the fastest way is by the front door only to receive a fist on his forehead courtesy of the shinobi.

"Didn't I just say, **I order, you execute**. And more importantly, didn't I inform you that we didn't need to move fast but **quietly**? If Rei and you don't shape up and listen to me, I will use the two of you as bait for _"them"_. Are we on the same length?" asks Naruto with a face and tone of voice that clearly express his ire in spite of the low volume.

Reprimanded enough, the two targets of his words keep silent. Returning at his observations, the ninja determines the safest way is by the soccer and baseball fields. With a map of the campus in his mind, Naruto curses the architect because they will need to pass by the main hall. In the corner of his eyes, he spots Nomura Suseri of his club and apparently she finds the compound bow of Teshima and has the good idea to take refuge on the roof of the dojo. "_Clever girl. I will need to make a small deviation with the buses. And thanks the heaven for the small mercy, she is on the path to the exit_." His mind made up, the de facto leader gives the orders and reminds all the survivors the modus operandi: "_Move soundlessly, slowly, calmly. When you use your weapon, try to be the most silent possible. Don't ever panic, stay focus on being stealthy and we will conserve the danger at minimal level. Follow me_."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru and Takagi Soïchirô discuss the evolution of the outbreak via videoconference. They agree the situation isn't ideal but not out of control yet. As long as the power plant is online, they can secure the estate and its vicinity easily enough. The system of surveillance via cameras throughout the city gives them enough facts to deploy men where and when it is need. One of the strategic points is the offshore airport which also possesses a small seaport. They need to secure this position to have an easy protectable and efficient drop point for future reinforcements but also to evacuate the civilians. Shikamaru advises the Don to deploy eight people in "_silent commando mode_" even for the transportation to terminate all threats meticulously.

Five years ago, Soïchirô wasn't entirely convinced of the pertinence to choose or modify their gears for the hushed kind but now he doesn't regret following the suggestion. For Shikamaru, it was just a matter to select for the worst case scenario in which they are overwhelmed and need to move light and quietly hence the need for the suppressors. The use of firearms with the same cartridge which is the subsonic variety utilizable with the silencer suppresses the various errors possible when using one kind of ammo for one firearm.

After analyzing the events on the bridges, they agree to avoid them and wait for the circumstances to evolve. More if Naruto succeed in escorting fifteen people with him and Saya, they will need to organize this group like the chain of command, the function of each other, the foodstuffs, etc. Hanging up, Nara Shikamaru can't help it: "Troublesome shit".

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, Tokonosu Offshore International Airport, approximately four hours after the outbreak, somewhere on a roof:**_

- Dahlia Dahlia, this is Sakura, we have an infestation on runway 34. Permission to fire granted. I repeat, Permission to fire granted on the runway 34. Over.

- Sakura Sakura, this is Dahlia, Permission to fire granted on the runway 34, roger. We are on it. Over.

- Dahlia. Report when runway cleared. Good hunt. Over.

After receiving theirs orders from the S-squad leader, S.A.T. First class Nara Tajima and his leader Minami Rika get moving stealthily and swiftly for their next place. For now, the Special Assault Team based at the airport succeeds in stemming "them" enough to enable aircrafts to fly off. Without encountering any of "them", the two only needs three minutes to set up. Tajima checks the variables while Rika adjusts her shooting before firing with her regulatory Heckler & Kock PSG-1. In only a few seconds, the first squadron leader chief of the Prefectural Police S.A.T. clears the runway 34 for the next take-off.

- Sakura Sakura, this is Dahlia, Runway 34 cleared. Over.

- Dahlia Dahlia, this is Sakura, Runway 34 cleared. Roger. Stay in position and wait permission to fire, there are more airships on the back burner for this air field. Over.

- Dahlia in stand-by. Roger. Over.

- For your information, reinforcements are on the way, ultranationalist right-wing group and they have facts to share like the fact that these monster are only reacting to sound. Over.

Rika and Tajima exchange a surprised look but will certainly not spit on the help or the data. Less than 30 minutes later, two silent but slow helicopters land on the roof of the main building to drop four ammunition boxes, eight men and women armed with semi-automatic pistol FN Five-Seven and submachine gun FN P90, all with suppressor. The two SAT members look to this arrival via their scope and notice immediately the two firearms use the same cartridge. It isn't difficult to put one and one together to understand that this group is here to secure the airport. The point is reinforced by the helicopters leaving empty. Rika turns to Tajima with a smile and jokes by asking if he thinks they will let her try the P90, her subordinate only shakes his head at her enthusiasm. However, Nara Tajima thinks that maybe they have a chance to keep the airport from falling to the zombies, "_first good news of the day_".

* * *

Meanwhile in Fujimi High School, with the teacher Shido and some students which includes Miku and Inamura, the tension is high because they are on the point of moving. The building is now completely quiet save the noise made by the living dead as they move and grunt but there isn't anymore sound of students being eaten or terrified. Shido knows if he wants to survive he needs pawns to sacrifice aka his brainwashed students but he also needs a means of transportation to escape the hell that was the high school. The buses are the best bet but the keys are in the faculty room, way too far to go there. The other possibility is to move to the vicinity of the buses and hopes that somebody will come with the keys. "_The Uzumaki brat is surely still alive and with some of his Kobudô club. He will be a pain in the ass but for my survival I will make the necessary effort._" With this plan in head, he manipulated the students to follow him but making them believe it is their idea in the first place. "_I need them the more loyal to me as I can before I confront the Uzumaki brat._"

* * *

Naruto and his actual company walk down the stairs when they hear a girly scream. Before any of his group takes any action, he raises his arm before signaling Saeko to follow him and for Hirano to cover them. With a big leap, the ninja lands soundlessly in the middle of "them" and with only one circular move decapitate all the living dead around him. Two in the back encounter the same fate by Saeko and another has his head explodes in gory way via a 9mm bullet of the Beretta PX4 of Hirano.

Before the rescued can utter a single word, Naruto turns towards them with a finger on his mouth, the universal sign to stay quiet. Without losing more time, he grants the rest of his group the permission to move. The now twenty-one group resumes its path to the buses until a dead-end. The newest additions to the group tense and still don't understand what is happening but before they can voice their interrogation, the blond enters the last classroom of the wing and goes to a window and opens it.

One by one, the people goes trough the windows and then proceeds to follow the blond teacher to the soccer and baseball fields all the while without making a sound. Everything goes smoothly until a cellular phone rings loudly. The hearts of everybody miss a beat, even Naruto heart, the ninja spins to the sound and moves with such speed than the group doesn't see him move. With one precise arc of one of his wakizashi, he cuts the phone in the pocket of one petrified Hayashi Kyoko without hurting her to avoid a cry of pain.

A quick look around him tell him that Saeko has placed a hand on Takashi mouth, Akane on Rei mouth, Sam on two of the newest of the group, Hirano and Natsume on the three others newest, the rest of his group has maintain his cool. Focusing his awareness on "them", he becomes aware of the nearest dead who have begun to turn around. Keeping his composed demeanor, he signs at Hirano to take head and clear the path forward and for the others to resume moving quicker but still silently to the buses. Knowing this won't be enough, he charges the nearby walking dead and decimates them all before running after the survivors.

* * *

Shido hears the ringtone and sees a large group with Naruto going to the parking lot. "_Damn, this brat has rescued as far as twenty people. But that means they are going for the buses!_ Now is our chance!" Shido finishes his thoughts out loud and runs for it, his group of ten following. In the back of the group, Miku and Inamura are relieved to see the blond teacher and most of the Kobudô club with arms and even firearms. They always knew their blond teacher was a badass like no other!

* * *

Kyoko and Shizuka, the designed driver by Naruto, are the first in the two buses and don't lose time to start the engine. Shizuka positions the school van in an "L" with the other to limit the works of those fighting. Meanwhile, all the designed escorts take a semi-arc formation around the transportations and protect the others who get on the bus like the ninja had order in the faculty room. The only problem is the newest additions that rush in without listening to the instructions and made so much noise that it attracts more of "them". The escorts haven't time to complain because the hidden shinobi barks orders to avoid their means of escape from being overwhelmed by "them".

A loud shoot of "Stop" stops some of "them" that choose to go to the nearest target. On one hand Naruto is happy for the distraction but on the other he is mostly pissed that an alive Shido yells like that when two of his club are with him. The mere fact they are with him of all people piss him off. He counts 10 survivors including Shido. Turning to the buses, he reorganizes the students between Kyoko and Shizuka and before returning to the gory mess "_Damn, is that grey matter and an eye on me, fuck washing this, I will burn all my gear_". The escorts begin their orderly retreat in the buses while they still fight "them".

Whereas Naruto has his back turn, a student of Shido group trips and twists his ankle. His fall brings down with him Miku and Inamura who were fighting "them" and couldn't see him tumbled down. When Inamura recovers his senses, he sees a dead on the verge of biting Miku. Without thinking, he tackles down the threat to his friend while yelling at her to run away. Neither of them notices Shido kicks the previous student with the twisted ankle in the face and going away just after like nothing ever happens. The cry of pain of the kicked teenager shocks her awake and with a last prayer and thanks to Inamura runs to her first protector and mentor.

Naruto hasn't seen any of that because he was explaining the path to Kyoko if they separate for any reason but to make the maximum to follow Shizuka and him. He takes advantage of his presence to remind at all her passengers to still stay quiet and calm and rest during the ride. And more importantly to not take any imitative without him!

He just cuts another dead when Miku dives in his arms crying and muttering about Inamura and sacrifice. He doesn't need to listen more and get her in the bus while he goes to the roof, he hasn't forgotten Suseri. The two vehicles start their journey to the lonely girl on the roof of the dojo. Naruto leaps off the van to lands next to the last survivor before carrying her bridal style and jump down. He kills some dead before getting in with Shizuka and the rest and orders the evacuation of Fujimi High School. On the more than a thousand people attending that day only thirty will escape the site.

* * *

**AN: There they are 30 survivors! They quit school ground in two buses with an objective. Now, should I rewrite in my way the Rei incident when she quits the group or do I separate them in different bus?**

**I haven't many reviews so I don't know if my style, my choice, my narration are in sync with you. Take a minute to write what you think. I promise I don't bit and even if that was the case, you won't end dead.**

**See Ya!**


	6. Dead, survivors, refugees and Resistance

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: The end of Tuesday, April 13****th**** 2010, the day of the Dead views by different characters. The ultranationalist group drops a team at the airport. The shinobi organize and secure their position. Naruto escapes the school with 29 others people and rides away to Shikamaru.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dead, survivors, refugees and Resistance **

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, Iaeyasu boulevard, approximately, seven hours after the outbreak, bus driven by Marikawa Shizuka:**_

Naruto is on the phone with Shikamaru who uses his video system to guide his friend on the less infected roads to the restaurant. He tries to ignore the rant of Rei to Takashi about the fact they shouldn't have save Shido. Sure, he doesn't like the man but Naruto won't play God and decide who lives and who dies. More so Shido wasn't alone at the time, he can't believe one of his pupils is merciless to the point of condemning several innocents just to not save one person. Until the man threatens him or his charges, he will let the man a chance to survive, him and his followers. However if her hysteric behavior begins to wear out the cohesion of the group, he will put his foot down without detail.

During the ride, Kanzaki Sam and Fujita Natsume are debating on what to do after reaching a safe area. Sam wants to make sure his mother, his last family, is alright but don't know how to go to the airport where she works as a receptionist hostess. Natsume says they needs to believe their family have reached secure points like them and so they can't simply believe they would have stay where they work or live. Hirano agrees than the people will have instinctively tried to find a safe place. Therefore to assume they wait for them is foolish nay dangerous.

Nomura Suseri tries to comfort her senior Yuuki Miku who is still shocked and feeling guilty about the death of Inamura. Ichijou Misuzu and Niki Toshimi are hugging each other and try to cheer over the fact they are alive and together. The Ishii siblings are quiet with the older brother embracing his little sister, they have each other and the two have these dread feelings in the pits of their stomachs. Their mother works in the biggest mall of the city and their father has his office in the tallest tower in the business district. The two siblings are intelligent and know that these two workplaces are maybe the worst spots to survive at the outbreak.

Ibekusa Akane and Takagi Saya debate of the odds of survival with a group this large. Akane is of the mind that the more the better but Saya counters by saying the risks of betrayal and arguments is proportional of the size of the group. Akane agrees but estimates the risks is worth it with a leader respected as well as feared in the same time. Saya can understand the logic but therein lays the problem, this new world is fucking sideways logic at every damn corner. The weak mind people will succumb to sweat talker like Shido and cause more problem than worth.

* * *

In the other bus, while Hayashi Kyoko is focused on the road ahead of her and the first bus, she can hear Shido talks to the students and she can't believe what she hears! He has brainwashed several students and tries to "seduce" the others to his cause. She also sees how Busujima Saeko is the nearest possible of her and with her deathly katana ready to strike any passengers of the bus if they try anything funny. Iba Hideo is blocking the door and seems to try calling people without success but she understands he won't give up until he reaches at least one member of his family or friend.

Kyoko hopes the ride is closed to finish before a tragedy occurs here. She thanks Naruto to have made the captain of the kendo club her bodyguard, she has no illusion than without her, Shido would have already try to take total control of the bus. "_Poor girls, the four of them will finish as __**pleasure girls**__ for the seven men (eight if I count Shido and with the way he behaves…) and they will believe it is of their own free will and if a boyfriend rebels against sharing his girlfriend I can sadly picture easily how Shido will take him down with his mind games and sweat tongue!_"

Her bodyguard has come to the same conclusion but her guts tell her it's too late to "save" the tainted students, they are already wrapped tightly around Shido fingers. If she and Hideo attack him now, they will be associated in their minds as enemies and they haven't the power or charisma to counter Shido even if Kyoko supports them. Her grip on her katana tightens the more crazed the students become. "_Are we still that far away?_"

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, Tokonosu Offshore International Airport, approximately four hours after the arrival of the reinforcement, eight hours after the outbreak:**_

Yuuki Sasuke is the chief of the ultranationalist group deployed at the airport by the Don himself. Sasuke is a thirty-nine-years-old red-haired man and golden eyes of 176 cm for 70kg and a former senior prefectural police officer before the "judicial system" disgusts him one too many times by acquitting the murderer and rapist of his wife. His grandfather has regal him of stories of how the Great Japan wouldn't have accepted such corruption within it. Oh! He knows perfectly nostalgia tends to play down the default of this epoch even so he still thinks the present-day country has lost too many erstwhile values and morals.

Whence he decides to follow Lord Takagi Soïchirô five years ago and he doesn't regret it one moment even when he had cost him some dear bonds (friends and family alike) and hard insults. But all of this hardship was worth it in the end. His daughter is in the best high school of the city and the Don has confirmed before the deployment that his most precious loved one is safe with one of his best undercover agent Uzumaki Naruto who is tasked with the protection of her and his own daughter "princess" Saya and their friends. Sasuke remembers the teacher and his first impression at the time was "_Who's this punk!_"

Since then, he becomes a true mentor to his little girl and makes her proud of herself via the Kyûdô, a traditional discipline, he was and still is so proud of her to have blossom there. The other teachers has only ever seen her sex-appeal and automatically classified her as a vulgar slut! "_As if my little angel would have stooped so low!_" He shudders to think what would have happened without Uzumaki there. If she is with him, he is totally convinced in the fact she is well protected and therefore he can wholly focus on his tasks here at the airport.

Now, his assignment is to secure the airport, Lord Takagi has explained the importance of this strategic position for reinforcement and evacuation purposes. Looking at the semi-transparent magazine of his P90, he knows it's ready to fire, he hand signs for his team to take place. One of his men opens quietly the double-door where some of "them" are eating the rest of a small child, not the last or worst horror the team has seen today. Sasuke counts nine of "them" in this area, he doesn't have to explain the operating procedure. It's the hundredth room they clear today. After they made sure that all dead were down definitely, three of them scan the room meticulously while he and one other keep guard at the only entrance, two others get the equipment to seal the zone and the last is responsible for the firearms and ammo. When all give him the okay, he gets his radio:

- Sakura Sakura, this is Katana, basement 2BH cleared and sealed, request permission to move to subsoil 1BH. Over.

- Katana Katana, this is Sakura, basement 2BH cleared and sealed. Bokken is in basement 1BC. We recommend waiting in the staircase H level 0 for regrouping with Bokken. It won't be overkill to be a team of twelve units to clear the surface. Over.

- Sakura, Katana in standby waiting for Bokken at staircase H level 0, roger. Over.

After a quick look to his team, he thinks that maybe a short rest before the main and last fight of the first day isn't a half bad idea. This will also grant them the possibility to eat and drink. Their gears need a good scrub too and their flashlights new batteries. "_A well deserved break indeed but I will take advantage of it to make an early report to the Takagi estate_".

* * *

Chôji is on the roof of his restaurant and shoots silently the dead with his FN Five-seven. The ANBU back home would have loved all these firearms this world has to offer for their assassination missions. They made less noise than a kunai or the most silent technique and the range of use can attain two kilometers with the rifle designed specifically for sniper with various cartridges depending on the target. The three of them don't have enough experience in seals and firearms to combine them together. This world had so much potential, it is a shame it have to suffer this disaster.

Shikamaru is still behind his video wall to guide Naruto safely to the restaurant. Of what the giant has heard, the blond has twenty-nine people with him, that's three times what Shikamaru has predicted "_or hoped for_". He knows the genius will sort the ryegrass from the good grain, whatever Naruto approves or not. The blond must know that but his hero complex and morals are probably too strong for him to ignore. He is more kind than him and he knows that he is already too kind for a shinobi. How the blond has survived in their world baffles the red-haired ninja.

* * *

The vicinities of all the bridges are full of vehicles and patrolled by the police and the self-defense forces in charge of maintaining order and eliminating all threats to it. That means the dead obviously but also the livings who lose their calm. The sanity and logic are progressively replaced by fear and instinct. Already numerous fights have enameled along the endless queue, they haven't escalade in massive riots only thanks to the heavy law enforcement presence.

Sadly all this tension increases in the same rhythm than the sunlight decreases. All the people have seen at least one movie or game about zombies, the night is never a good thing in them. The increasing stress, the accumulated fatigue, the emotional pain of loss or worst, the many horrendous sights, the instinctual fear of the dark night, the shrill cries of children, the gunshots of the armed forces and finally but not least the guttural growls of the dead are wearing down most of the survivors trying to become refugees in a safe fortress. Their sanities are nibbled by all this factors and are on the verge of collapsing like the world around them.

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, Takagi Estate, approximately eight hours after the outbreak:**_

Takagi Soïchirô and Yuriko summarize the situation before the first night. Things could have gone better but overall they succeed in maintaining order in their organization, the shinobi have secured their daughter and their "restaurant".

The last report from the airport is encouraging. Yuuki Team and the S.A.T. present there have cleared all the underground levels of the second island of the airport and the harbor. If they continue like that the Takagi estimate than the offshore airport will be totally secured in two days max. However, the team will need a new delivery of ammo to accomplish this much. And then why not take advantage of this rotation to drop not only more ammo but another team of four men? The fastest they have a secure gathering for the refugees, the better.

The vicinity of the estate is empty of walking dead within 1 kilometer of radius. The civilians have been removed from their house to the estate within tents. Roadblocks heavily guarded have been established instead of impassable barricades on only three roads of the sector. A team checks the perimeter for breaches, holes or weak points in order to not be surprised by an incursion of dead.

One problem to address tomorrow would be the supplying of gas for the vehicles and the helicopters. For the latter, they can probably negotiate with the airport authorities. For the vehicles, the best would be to secure a gas station nearby. They should also probably check on the hydroelectric dam now that the self-defense forces have been pulled off from it to help elsewhere.

The refugees will need foods and others necessities. On the other hand, some of them might volunteers to help defend the sector or for the basic tasks like laundry, cooking, medical care, cleaning, etc. The Don curses when he realizes he forgot to discuss a big concern of Nara Shikamaru to install a few simple rules for the "community" and it is his responsibility because he is the highest authority here. The refugees need to know there is a responsible person who knows what he is doing. His schedule is already tight but he just can't zap this announcement.

Yuriko suggest to install a giant TV to avoid people imagining foolish conspiracy or let their deny fest on each others. Furthermore, they need to appear as protectors not some overzealous militarists. Already some people are suspicious because of the facts that the ultranationalists have the weapons the most suitable against "them". This conspiracy theory needs to be killed in the earliest stage or they risk betrayal and insurrection.

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, parking lot of the Akimichi "restaurant", approximately eight hours after the outbreak:**_

Shikamaru has just joined his friend on the roof with his Ipad, his firearms and the P90 of Chôji for show of force against the wannabe refugees. The black hair man already knows he won't let all of them enter here. For one, there isn't enough space or foods for thirty-two people. Secondly, he had read enough psychology books about survivors and crisis to know some of them will be trouble if you take them with you. Three, a group of such a large size won't pass unnoticed and for a ninja like him it is a big no-no. Four, statistics reveals than at least a quarter of them won't recognize his authority or that of Chôji or Naruto, another big no-no in his logbook.

The sound of the two buses reaches their ears and thus those of the dead nearby. The two shinobi check the magazines of their four FN Five-seven and point their semi-automatic pistol on the street downwards. Once a moving corpse enters their range, he is taken down with one bullet and one bullet only with for only noise their falls on the road. Thereby the two shinobi shoots over forty of them until the two buses enter the parking of the restaurant in the backyard. Shikamaru observes Chôji jumps from the roof in order to close the exterior portal and only access to the now temporary refugees. It is time to sort the trustworthy from the two-timing bastards ready to betray them.

Taking his P90 and placing him for all the newcomers to see, he heads for the other side of the roofs as the same time Chôji closes the interior gates of the parking lot with his P90 also visible. They observe the thirty people descend off the buses. The majority looks wary. "_Good, they won't dare cross me_". He studies them one by one cautiously when he spots Shido "_the rejected son of the corrupt politician, fuck, he has the eye of some of the nobility back home. He's out. The fuck Naruto brings him here!_"

* * *

Naruto is surprised by the rush of Kyoko, Saeko and Hideo at his side. His surprise is replaced by fury and frustration as he looks at the rest of the passengers of the second bus. Shido has physically taken the leaderships of the students and his smug smirk full of self-satisfaction pisses Naruto off in the highest level. Kiba has explained this kind of domination to him during a discussion on the Hokage and their authority and charisma. He remembers well this chat because of his dream and because in his ten-years-old mind it was a means to become a badass. Returning to the present, Naruto sees nothing badass just horribly wrong, eleven young minds brainwashed by this wannabe sect guru. Before he can try to salvage the situation, Kyoko shakes her head in the negative. He wants to argue but Saeko, Miku and Hideo give him the same signals than Kyoko. "_Damn this fucker to hell and back, I didn't save these idiots only for them to stupidly fall prey of a fucking pedophile with damn megalomaniac tendency!_"

- Uzumaki-senseï, allow us to extend to you our deepest and sincere gratitude for having rescued all of our lives at the high school earlier today. I understand perfectly why you have taken the leadership… _the sweat talks of Shido is interrupted by Rei_.

- Shut the hell that fucking shit trap of yours up, you damn asshole! I told you so that you will regret saving this piece of shit! _Yells Rei before being bitchslaps by Naruto_.

- Have you already forgotten **my** rules? And I'm so disappointed with you, Rei. You would have sacrificed nine innocent people which Miku and the late Inamura were part of just to NOT save ONE person? Out of my view, you disgust me at this point in time. _Naruto reprimands harshly who by now has great difficulty to restrain his anger at Shido, himself and now Rei_.

- Even if her manners are horrible and dangerous by in this new world, she nonetheless speaks true. Naruto, this man is the son of a corrupt politician. There is no way in hell I will open my doors to him or his followers. _Announces Shikamaru._

**- What! **

The protestations cease with a hail of bullets courtesy of the P90 of Chôji on the ground just before the feet of Shido and his followers. The message can't be more obvious than that and all attendees receive it loud and clear.

- You will condemn us if you send us back like that… _Shido is interrupted again but by Shikamaru this time._

- You can conserve one bus, we will give foods for tonight but if tomorrow you are still is the parking, I will kill you all myself! And before you ask, we didn't lock the gates. Oh there is W.C. just here.

The "Shidoist" are still shocked but the manipulator turns to them to assure his followers that is he for the best because the group was too large. There would have been problem for the foods for example. Even if he says that Shido is disappoint he couldn't "seduce" more "quality girls". After a short thinking, he comes to realize that most of them were too strong-willed to succumb "_a shame but I can always "save" some girls out there_".

Meanwhile, Shikamaru has come down via a rope ladder from a window of the floor. Those without weapons climb first, Misuzu, Toshimi, Miku, Kyoko, Shizuka and then the Ishii siblings Kazu and Nami while the shinobi have the Shidoist at gunpoint. When the first seven are safe, Takashi throws the bags full of medicine. Where he goes to the bag of weapons, Naruto stops him before looking what is still in it. All he can see are a baton, a manriki-gusari, a hunting knife, two brass knuckles and some tripwire "_Nothings that will make them a threat to us_"

He then tosses the bag at the feet of Shido while glaring as to say "_don't you dare use this against us_." Ultimately, the Shidoist will also collect the aluminum bat, some broken brooms besides the bag of Naruto. If this event has take place two hours ago, Shido and his group would have been gleeful, now that they can see silent firearms, they has the impression to end up with the short straw.

While the Shidoist divide their new weapons between them, Rei, Takashi, Hideo, Suseri, Saya, Akane, Saeko, Sam, Natsume and Hirano has climbed the ladder. Alone with the Shidoist, the three shinobi have still the ten discards at gunpoint when Shikamaru talks anew.

- I am a very serious man who don't made empty threat. You have until midday tomorrow to disappear from my view before we start killing at 12:01 no excuse. _Shikamaru pronounces with the coldest voice he can muster._

- Shido you have cross me for the last time. You are lucky Shikamaru give you a chance. My plan was to kill you and "washed" your followers of your taint! _Naruto is still pissed by his failure to protect these students of Shido._

- Young ones, this world is collapsing, you are no more students and he a teacher. You are now survivors, responsible for survival and your choice. Prepare yourself to make hard choice and to accept new ways of life. You have already begun by siding with this man. I sincerely hope you will live throughout this apocalypse. Farewell. _Chôji is far less personally involved so keep his cool_.

* * *

**AN: There the Fujimi survivors divide in two groups one of ten (Shidoist) and twenty with the shinobi**

**I add some background for the character, what do you think? Do you want more or more action? The next fight at the airport can be the focus of the next chapter, tell me.**

**See Ya!**


	7. Dead or alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: The end of Tuesday, April 13****th**** 2010, the day of the Dead views by different characters. The ultranationalist team lead by the father of Miku starts securing the airport. The survivors of Fujimi High School divide in two groups the "Shidoist" and the Naruto followers.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dead dreams**

While the three shinobi are outside with the Shidoist, the others are in the main room of the restaurant and take place on the chair used by the customers normally. Misuzu and Toshimi who works here during vacations or big week-ends go to the bar under the surprised eyes of the group. They find soft drinks and snacks that Misuzu puts on the counter while Toshimi gets some glass and napkins. At the welcomed sight of foods and drinks, stomachs roar their emptiness loudly embarrassing some and making laugh the others. It finally dawns on them that they didn't eat anything since breakfast more than sixteen hours for some. Now that they are in a closed-tight building cleared of "them", they can truly take a very need breather which includes lots of foods, drinks, showers or baths and finally relaxation nay good long peaceful restorative sleep. Sam and Takashi assemble several four-place tables to form one large dinner table for twenty-four persons. Hideo and Hirano go in for the chairs. Kyoko and Shizuka transfer the foods from the counter to the future large table. Miku and Suseri take care of the napkins and glass and put them along the large table. The others sit and wait trying to relieve the pressure accumulated throughout the horrid day while Misuzu and Toshimi get out plates and cutlery. The two adults ask to wait for the owners of the restaurant and Naruto before digging in to show gratefulness and manners if nothing else.

The three ninja comes on the seventeen quiet and tired people on a large table where all can fit, including the three shinobi. Shikamaru is satisfied even if outwardly his expression remains bored and cold. Chôji smiles a little at his two occasional waitresses knowing only these two could find the food behind the counter. Naruto has a big smile at the sight "_we already have solidarity in the group despite its size, they already have team spirit. Way better than me when I became a genin._" After dealing with the Shidoist, he has really need to see something positive like that and his smile widens when he notices they haven't even start yet that they wait on the ninja to start filling their hollow stomachs. Shikamaru guides his friends at one edge of the gathering and displaces a chair for the end of the table, the chief location for him and moves his friends at his sides.

After a quiet moment, Shikamaru invites all to dig in the food to replenish some forces before any serious talks are to take place, he specifies that it is time to relax, to savor their survival for another day and the space of one moment to forget the state of the world outside these walls. With a loud "Enjoy your meal!" of Naruto, all start a simple dinner made of junk food, snacks and breads nothing extraordinary but for them it seems to be one of the best of their life. After a few jokes from the blond teacher to help diffuse the stress and tension, more are exchanged and quickly the dinner becomes friendly and light. Nobody even thinks of diet or age limit, they just enjoy themselves and discuss of all and nothing. Within this short instant, they forget the collapsing world, the hardships to come, the horrors they saw, theirs worries and doubts. The shinobi are happy that the survivors can still joke, smile, laugh and relax after the initiation of the termination for the civilization they have always known and believe unchallengeable. They aren't broke by the disaster…"_yet_" Shikamaru thinks darkly. Just to be on the safe side, the black hair strategist suggests using the extravagant and giant bathroom of Chôji.

A twin squeal of Misuzu and Toshimi attracts all the eyes on them saves for the three shinobi. The girls explain then what he calls a bathroom is more of a luxurious bathhouse, what with a three-person Jacuzzi, a four-person sauna and a six-person onsen (Japanese hot spring fitted) and six showers and all that made of beautifully crafted pure-white fine-grained semi-translucent marble and only the best soaps, lotions or shampoos. The two occasional waitresses haven't even finish their description of the wonders that the remainder of the entire female gender representative in the room was in search of the "heaven on earth". Chôji chuckles before seeing the boys look at him and to explain his amusement by saying the girls don't know where the bathroom is.

When his words are registered by the attendees, loud belly laughs can be heard in all the building, the last two females go to their fellows holding theirs bellies and still laughing hard to guide the others to the luxurious room. When the two are out of hearing, Shikamaru thinks out loud that he hasn't seen any of them take spare clothes. Hirano, Takashi, Natsume and Naruto aren't fast enough to block the blood from leaking of their noses while Kazu, Hideo and Chôji make perfect imitation of tomatoes with faraway looks and stupid shit-eating grins. Satisfied with his last joke and self proclaiming himself the winner of the joking contest, Shikamaru goes to the cloakroom in search of waitresses' uniforms with a small blush on his cheeks "_Damn why did we let Naruto choose these sexy outfits? Jiraya had sure as hell succeeded in corrupting his godson._"

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 13**__**th**__** 2010, Tokonosu Offshore International Airport, approximately six hours after the arrival of the reinforcement, ten hours after the outbreak:**_

"

"- Sakura Sakura, this is Bokken&Katana, basement B cleared, request permission to move to ground floor at point H to completely seal basement 2. Over.

- Bokken&Katana Bokken&Katana, this is Sakura, basement B cleared. We have a report of two hundred and sixty-two of these things in your zone on visual only, more are probably in blind angles. You have also cover by Dahlia from rooftop with only a few rounds left. What's your status on ammo? Over."

"

Yuuki Sasuke and the leader of the S.A.T. team Bokken exchange a look before inspecting the amount of ammo they still have after cleansing the entirety of the basement of the smallest island. On his team, all the magazines for the pistol are depleted and they only have one full magazine each for the P90 and eights others with ten bullets on average. The police officers are less fortunate with only two ten-round magazines in spare and one already in. The police officers haven't enough ammo to last thus Sasuke decides to transfer the bullets from the non-full P90 magazines to four Five-seven magazines (one for each officer of the SAT). As ready as they can be and with the soldering kit for the metallic double door out, they contact control and go for it praying every gods they know their firearms won't jam.

They take twenty seconds just to open the staircase door the more quietly possible. They wince after every creaking of the rusty doors, beads of sweat fell on theirs faces and theirs hearts beat loudly in theirs ears. Finally, they get out of the staircase to access in some warehouse near the end of a runway and get ready to seal the doors off by soldering them together. Once the welding gun starts his job, noise reverberates like crazy. The ten men in protection curse because all the dead in sight turn in their direction, the sniper on the roof takes some of "them" down one by one but too soon their cover needs to reload thereby granting the opportunity for "them" to approach the twelve on the grounds. Without anymore choice, the signal to open fire is given by the two leaders of the two teams which thus begin shooting carefully aiming to the head with this mantra "_one bullet, one head, one dead down_"

Gradually as time progresses, their hope to make it grows until a very small white-hot piece of metal in fusion goes farther than all the previous ones only to finish his course on a puddle of flammable liquid. As soon as the spark of hundreds maybe thousands of degrees Celsius lands flames appear and a fire starts spreading in the hangar. When Sasuke sees the flames he isn't panicking believing they have the time to escape until he hears the SAT leader yells about gas tank. And with just a quick glance behind him, he curses when he notices the fire propagates to this motherfucker gargantuan container of damn explosive gas! Throwing away any semblance of calm and quiet, he barks harshly orders like the loudest sergeant instructor for his team to get their ass out of this death trap before all is blown to kingdom hell.

**BBBOOOOBOOMOOOOBOOMOOOOBOOMOOOOBOOMMM! **

Nara Tajima turns to Minami Rika with disbelief and fear on his face. He doesn't fear for them but for the twelve good women and men down there the moment where a fucking four storey building became a furnace! His leader is already calling for firefighters and all medical help available. The odds to find survivors are so low, she doesn't want to hope. The multiple explosions have blast all glass panels on this side of the airport, a very large fire spreads quickly to others buildings. The only grace of the event is that it has also sprayed the dead but it will also draw all of "them" still standing on this island here. "_Damn, what in the fucking hell has just happened down there?_"

* * *

In the "bathroom" at the shinobi restaurant, Kyoko and Shizuka have claimed the Jacuzzi as responsible adults because it is well-known that a hot tub can be dangerous for young people. Kyoko glances around to make sure all the girls's mind their own business before she looks at the blond bombshell and asks herself how she can open the topic of Naruto. She wants to know how the two blondes had become lovers without anybody in school knowing! Seeing how ditzy the nurse can be, it is difficult to believe! On the other hand, she has no right to butt in, she has made the school life of Naruto… problematic to say the least. She was just so embarrass by the fact she fucks the brain out of a man eight years younger than her and loves every minutes of it! Just thinking about it she feels herself becoming aroused and ashamed but she is a proud woman, she won't beg Naruto to forgive her and to bed her just after like a wanton slut, never!

The nurse feels the eyes of her coworker on her and thinks that maybe bathing with the one-night-stand of her… "friend with benefits" isn't the best idea she had today. She knows her childishness disrupts her coworkers and even her friend Rika sometimes but she is no one fool! She knows for example that Kyoko wants Naruto but her shame and her pride made the woman denies her feelings "_poor Tsundere_". The youngest ever teacher at Fujimi High School is a true sexgod in her book and no woman as prudish as they can be wouldn't desire another mind-blowing orgasmic session with the Adonis! "_And tonight Doctor Marikawa will be in special consultation… for hours!_" She can thank the warm of the hot tub to give a good reason to her massive blush.

In the meantime Saeko, Saya, Suseri and Miku are resting in the sauna after a good rub with cold water to wash away all the blood, sweat and tears among other things, the fragrances in the hot air are so relaxing and at the same time so much invigorating. Sighs of comfort and pleasure follow deep inspirations of the warm perfumed air. The serene ambiance comes to an end when Saeko asks what they think of the way Naruto had handle the outbreak and also his reaction with Rei in the faculty room. Suseri asks what happened since she wasn't there but outside on a roof thus it prompts Saeko to describe how the aura and feeling around their blond martial art master seems to darken with bloodlust and some kind of pressure.

Saya shivers at the thought, it was really a nerve-racking sensation she remembers being afraid of her "bodyguard" and wants to flee far from him. "_I really need to ask about that_". Miku shares with her friends of the Kobudô club the awe he inspires in her with this powerful show of supremacy and instinctual domination. Saeko agrees wholly with her and admits being tremendously aroused by the darkness and primal feelings without any shame or noticeable embarrassment. Much to the embarrassment of Saya and Suseri who aren't as outspoken as their senior, the latter seeing this Saeko continues by asking if their figure could attract the eyes of Naruto and Miku smirking adds they will need to also attract his ears by some dirty talk. The two youngest faint of embarrassment while theirs elders laugh mirthfully and perversely.

Misuzu, Toshimi, Nami, Akane and Rei take advantage of the large size of the onsen to relax comfortably and observe the starlit sky through the panoramic dome and let theirs minds travels to happier moment in the past with such a sky. The inseparable shares a souvenir of a school trip where they kiss and grope each other to experiment a little. The others three blush so hard their faces are completely tomato red and you wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke escape their ears. Akane snaps at them for saying so weird and embarrassing things to basically strangers only for Nami to counter saying that they are now all part of the same group of survivors and thus become closer than family. In fact, in her mind their male counterpart should be here with them to reinforce the point that all their fates are linked together for the better and the worst, like it or not. Rei doesn't want to think of so deep concept and just wants to have fun so long as she can knowing too soon it will become a horror movie again. It is with this mind that she attacks the boobs of Akane and complains how the younger girl has a better figure than her, her senior! Nami frustrated by her petite figure argues that Rei doesn't have room to complain. Toshimi flaunts her assets under the scrutiny and jealousy of the others who grope her boobs in return basically forcing Niki to enter the boobs war to help her best friend.

* * *

Hirano proves his skills with firearms even to cleanse them much to the satisfaction of the shinobi who give him responsibility over the process of checking and cleaning all theirs weapons, blades not includes because each wielder needs to learn each detail of his weapon. Sam, Natsume and Hideo volunteer to prepare futon for all the people in the building but Naruto informs them all three shinobi have their chambers. Kazu and Takashi offer to start the laundry but don't want to touch the undergarments of the girls, not wanting to be call perverts. Shikamaru objects and says they need to forget these kinds of thoughts in this new world. Promiscuity tomorrow will become more and more common, perhaps even more than privacy of yesterday.

The three elder male excuse themselves and go to others business. As soon as they have some privacy, the strategist says he will go to the video system to start gathering news and checking on the family of the survivors saved by Naruto. Chôji goes to prepare takeaways foods knowing tomorrow or after-tomorrow they will try to go to the Takagi or at least move closer. Naruto wants to keep a look out on Shido but Shikamaru asks that he goes to the armory and gets all the firearms and ammo in seals or ready to use for the others together with the magazines, holsters and light protections like knee protectors, shin guards, etc. However, the blond intend to realize this task quickly for then keeping a vigilante eye on the megalomaniac and his little followers.

* * *

Later that night, after the men have wash too, all nineteen refugees in bathrobe (Shikamaru prefers avoiding the other solutions until after the serious talks) and the three ninja are in the main room of the restaurant with Shikamaru who explains the spreading of the disease in the world as much as he knows the situation. He asks for them to understand that moving without thinking things throughout will have harmful consequences like endangering others survivors or/and themselves. Another critical point is that they can't save the humankind, they will need to sometimes turn a blind eye on the horrors and inhumane situation, like a cute family being overwhelmed and devoured mercilessly by "them".

Since the début of the monologue, Takashi frustration grows with each point made until the clear order to not even assist children in distress is too much for him to accept and stands up to share his disappointment and disagreement with Rei, Hirano, Shizuka and Akane supporting him by also standing. But it isn't the black hair shinobi that answers, it is Saya who explains that while they could help a little by upgrading the defense and organization of people who already have a shelter, they won't have the capacity to kill every damn dead on their way or take in anymore people with them as they are already too large a group for her liking. Saeko, Hideo and Sam made their supports known by nodding their heads positively. All the others haven't even think that far about the situation and don't know what to think.

Naruto sees the risk for fracture in the group, he knows it is his responsibility to keep them united. He understands the feeling of both parties but the cruel reality won't forgive any of that noble sentimentalism and strong morals. When he stands up and walks purposely loudly to Shikamaru, the argument ceases and all wait for him to speak his mind. The blond looks all of them in the eyes one by one before focusing on Takashi and explains the consequences of his wish. There are simple, every battle they will engaged will graze their odds of survival and put them in more danger, would he be able to look himself in a mirror if half the group is "eaten" to save an innocent and cute child. The more they try to save others, the more they play with a fate worse than death by becoming one of "them" after being bitten. Another possibility is that they will maybe protect unworthy people, worst they could saved dangerous people, more wicked than Shido that will betrayed, killed or/and raped some of the group. Talking of Shido, he turns to Rei to remind her that if he had listen to her before they would have condemn Miku who was with the man she hates so much and all the other with the man, ten people sacrificed to NOT save one man, talk about hypocrisy! Returning to all, he continues by saying lots of people out there have lost their minds, good people yesterday are becoming the monster of tomorrow. Then he uses an argumentation of his friend by asking them what they will do when they save every people and kill all dead on the way, how will they feed, heal, arm, transport so many people in safety. The answer is hard to swallow but they won't be able to succeed like that, it is better to save with a high probability a few than try impossible odds to save a large number.

As Naruto finishes his speech with the room in total and tense silence, Chôji intervenes by offering to sleep on that, to let the night grants them wisdom, resolution and a refreshing rest without nightmare hopefully. He specifies too that they are free to quit the group, they aren't prisoner here. Shikamaru concludes by demanding the names of all present with the names of people who they want news because he has a "possible mean to perhaps obtain some small info".

* * *

**AN: Should I try some lemon in the next chapter or have you enough smut fic on the site without me needing to try to spice it up?**

**Did the team at the airport have survived or not?**

**See Ya!**


	8. The little Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: English isn't my daily language so be cool with me**

**Previously: The group finally can rest and wash in the restaurant owned by the shinobi. Meanwhile a terrible explosion take place at the airport with the status of the twelve women and men is unknown.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: the little Dead **

Shikamaru is behind his ten monitors, he just finishes entering all the data to search the family and friends of the Fujimi refugees. Of course, he had needed to hack the vital registration in order to get ID photos for the identification program. _"This technology would have made such a difference for the shinobi back home."_ Now that he is behind his system, he looks through the various cameras to take a feeling on the situation and it is even worst than he had anticipated. Like he says the block roads on the bridges have attracted much of "them". For now the armed forces succeeds in containing "them" but he calculates that tomorrow or in two days max, the law enforcement presence will be overcome with great prejudice because the more they shoot the more dead are attracted to them. _"The only good news is there's no super-zombie or all the metropolitan areas would have already been cleared of livings save super soldiers like us shinobi and even then…" _Not wanting to jinx himself, the ninja squashes this train of thoughts and refocuses on the analysis of the multitude of data under his scrutiny.

He notices that the Takagi's men have updated the zone they have secured only letting three passages to enter said zone, it seems like they clear an area of 3 km². Studying the map, he knows they will need to come closer to the river but without a drop point easily defendable it is suicidal! As an afterthought, he is surprised that the number of "them" is so low near the mall. He would have marked it as a hotspot to avoid without the video. Maybe they could go there to take the material need to change an apartment near a bridge or river in a temporary bunker.

Takagi Saya knows she won't find any sleep with all these questions she has swirling in her mind when the answers are just there for the taking thus she enters the room where the "leader" of Naruto is. If her "bodyguard" refers to him then this man has the information she seeks. Outwardly she seems confident that she will obtain her answers, inwardly she's scared to overstep her boundaries. The black-haired man has proved he isn't to be trifled with, he is a cold, logical and probably ruthless person _"a former commando… a black ops agent perhaps?"_ and Saya supposes he is the brain of the three while the giant is the muscle _"so what is Uzumaki-senseï in this trio then?"_

Before she can open her mouth, the Nara shares some news and finishes by saying that yes they work for her father and that Naruto was in her high school to protect her. He studies her reactions and almost laughs when he notices some mimics similar to Sakura and Ino. He understands better the multiple references of Naruto about the daughter of Soïchirô. She seems to be a true firecracker with a sharp mind and now the way her nose moves when she refutes a thought was just like Temari. _"I pity the poor fool she will go after, she's troublesome a thousands times worst than Sakura or Ino!"_ An ominous shiver travels down his spine thus he prays all the gods he knows to let him out of their fun for once! Seriously, all the damn women in his life have as common point to be troublesome in one way or another and on his back. _"Naruto loves attention! I will help him create a harem if need but I don't want a troublesome woman after me!"_

* * *

While the group goes to sleep, Naruto take advantage of the situation to finally take his turn in the white room. Looking at his gear, the only choice available to him is to torch it, there is no way to salvage it _"And it was my best suit for work, dattebayo!"_ After a short shower to wash all the grim, it is with a long sigh he dives in the hot tub and let the magic doing his work. His sore and tense body welcomes the sensation of the bubbles and hot-water, their effect increased by the salts Chôji has installed. The bigbones giant loves to bath and to cook thus the restaurant and the white room. The blond certainly won't complain after the first period of his live in poverty, it is a nice change of environment. Eyes closed, body relaxed, breathing slowly and deeply, Naruto savours this instant that probably will be the last before long now the apocalypse has come.

Busujima Saeko never made it to the futon with the others, she had excused herself to go to the toilets but it is a lie. The eighteen years old purple haired woman has given herself a mission: seduce Uzumaki Naruto before Marikawa Shizuka (or even Hayashi Kyoko) claims him. She has nothing against the others but this man has darkness in him, even more than her! He probably is the only decent man who will understand her and accepts **all** of her, she can't let her sole prospect at happiness passes by her. Without a sound, she enters the white room and spots her target immediately. _"He isn't on his guard, good! Now is my chance!"_ She can't let him think or he will find a reason to fend her off. She needs to cloud his judgment, to overdrive his rational thinking by using the sex-appeal of her body and strong seduction tactics. _"All this hentaï I read will also help me"_ she thinks with a light blush, hey she is a healthy teenager with an overabundance of hormones too, thank you very much!

She comes silently behind him with the band for closing her bathrobe in hands and the rest of the bathrobe at the entrance of the white room. The nakeness and the fear of being found out excite her a little but she is cautious to advance stealthy. Her heart beats a bit faster and stronger than usual, slowly she approaches and when she is just behind him she places the pieces of clothes on his eyes. She sees his hard muscles tenses ready to react against any threat but before he takes any action she kisses his cheek and just like that he relaxes but what he says pains her a little: "Blindfold Zuzu? How kinky my sexy nurse" She was there in the infirmary when they kiss but she hasn't seen Love, there was only lust and a bond but nothing really so deep and even then he is the perfect man for her. Not wanting to hear anymore comments like that she presses a finger on his lips to silence him.

The wild imagination of Naruto has take command since the small kiss, he has read some scene like that in the Icha Icha of Jiraya and now that Shizuka (for him) wants to try "no eyes" he remembers a line that says it increases the pleasure by focusing all their attention to the sensation of their bodies. And when he feels a finger on his mouth, his imagination explodes: Sex in total mystery! She seems to be adventurous tonight. He will let her set the pace. He is sure it will be awesome and more!

Relieved he accepts to play her game as a special foreplay. Saeko dips in the Jacuzzi and finally can take a good look at his naked upper body as the lower is hidden by the numerous bubbles. She notices some blade's scars and let a hand travels his warrior-like chest, caressing the old wounds mesmerized with feather like touches, her fingers leaving goosebumps and increasing his breathing. She isn't sure if she can kiss him yet, he might notice the difference so she takes a more sensual approach and kisses his body, the scars and the nipples. Meanwhile her left hand finds his manhood and she is surprised his "blade is already out his sheath". Taking care of the throbbing appendage she begins to lightly encircle it in her left hand. Its warmth surprises her, she doesn't know if its size is ordinary or not but she like it just fine.

Naruto can't believe how much pleasure he feels just because of a blindfold and silence. Every touch, every kiss, every caress, every breath are a hundred times more sensual than usual. His arousal is also skyrocketing live never before. For him nothing exists save his sense of touch. All his focus, all his mind knows only the pleasure and sensuality of the fondling. His breathing has already become quite irregular and fast, his rational thinking is long since lost. All he want is to savor this new foreplay fully, he isn't sure he will be able to resist long however as the urge to simply ravish his "friend" is waging war within his mind.

The young teenager doesn't miss the power she currently has over the blond fighter. It is intoxicating to control a powerful man like him with such small gestures like that. Her excitation and lust spike, she wants more and thus with a deep breath she dives in the water for the next step. Her lips part slightly as her lips touch the tip of his shaft and then she tries to find the best way to play with her new toy without drowning. After some hesitations she finally find her path and sucks the hot member deeply, she pushes even when her lungs cry for air, she feels a little light head but also notices the tension of the blond as he starts thrusting his cock.

Naruto wants to place his hands on her head but remember the last time he tries that with a wince, Shizuka has bitten his "junior" so he resists the sweet torture. However his lust keeps growing as the intense sensations assault his body that craves for more and more. Finally, he can't stop himself when he begins to thrust his hips in search of more pleasure. He tries to synchronize with her movements and groans in ecstasy. He wants more, he wants to explore the game more, he wants to let loose so badly. He is going crazy until she stops and he hears her take deep breaths _"fuck! Even her respiration is sexy! It's too much!" _thinks the ninja with lust overwhelming his mind he can't stop himself. His arms take hold of her and he roughly kisses her, dominating her without letting her recovering from her apnea.

She is too dazed to react when Naruto plunges to her and his powerful arms encircle her. She can't resist the kiss where she feels his lust, no it is past that it is a true hunger as he explores her mouth without any resistance from her. Then without a word, he pushes her more against him before placing himself between her legs. She still is in such a daze after the apnea and the kiss that she lets a loud cry of pleasure and pain when he impales her. She closes her eyes in delight as the pleasure courses throughout her body, she also thanks all her training that has broken her hymen long ago. The thought is thrown out of her mind as the blond teacher starts thrusting in her.

Naruto savours a moment the sensation as he enters her, he has never feel so clearly the warmth, the moisture, the flesh around his shaft. He wants to lose himself in this pleasure but after this glimpse of heaven, his hunger for more reappears with a vengeance and so he starts thrusting always deeper, faster and stronger to go higher in the delight. He lets completely lose and his mind doesn't notice that neither the boobs pressed on his torso nor the voice are those of Shizuka. He just wants more of the sensations as he claims her mouth again with a passionate kiss while his hands travels to her ass and neck.

Saeko has never felt so dazed and so good at the same time, her legs around his waist and her arms around his large shoulders, she presses herself the more she can to his muscular body. The way he dominates her, claims her as his, arouses her even more. Since the moment he starts thrusting, her mind has only now pleasure like never before in her life. She can't contain her screams and moans that seem to spur him even more if it was possible. After a particular hard thrust, her climax blows her mind as her body locks itself around the man.

The moment her body goes limp, the blond choose to try her ass that she has always deny to him. But in their respective state, she can't oppose him and he just doesn't care. He just wants more thus he turns her body to face her back and he pushes her against an edge of the jacuzzi. Slowly but surely, he inserts his cock in her ass. He hears her groans of pain but he also notices the lack of gesture to stop him _"And now I can claim all of her finally!"_ His hands go to her impressive boobs as he massages them possessively and roughly while he thrusts in her slowly at first but deeper and faster progressively. Her groans of pain become moans of enjoyment that drive him crazier along with the tightness of her ass. He knows he approaches his limit thus his wild thrusts become faster again that he needs to get a fistful of her hair to stabilize the two of them while his other went to her clitoris to make her come with him.

Saeko has long since then stop thinking or moving on her own. She is wholly at his mercy, willing prey of his lust. His domination of her adds to her pleasure and lust, this is what she has always want from a man, a true man not afraid of her that respects her but also sees her as a woman. When he traps some of her hair in a fist that forces her head back, the pains is ephemeral while the pleasure just increases again. If this wasn't enough, he then plays with her clitoris. His expertise brings her closer of another orgasm not even five minutes after the first of her live. When the blond Adonis explodes in her ass, the feels of his hot semen is the last straw as she too comes. With a last scream of pleasure, her orgasm blows her mind down as spasms run through her body before the latter shuts down along her mind.

Naruto doesn't know what to do since the moment he takes off the blindfold still in the ass of who he thought was Shizuka but is in fact Saeko. Now that his mind is cleared of his lust and pleasure, he curses himself for not having perceived the difference between Shizuka and Saeko who by the way he has never seen this happy and feminine as her smile says it all. _"Thinks Naruto and with the good head this time! Doesn't Shikamaru have cover this subject! He had think about every situation, hadn't he?"_ The blond is 99% sure that is the case but for the life of him he just can't seem to remember with on his laps a damn fine-looking young woman in the afterglow of their … intimate session? _"I can't even say the S or F word, damn! And what will say Shizuka, no worse what will do Kyoko! I just break a taboo with a student for crying out loud!"_

* * *

With the Shidoist, the manipulator has "convinced" his group to try the bridge to reach a true safe place where the law enforcement forces are present. They leave just after finishing the foods given to them by the friends of Naruto. Chuckling softly, he wishes he could be a small mouse when the "betrayers" will see their bus out of service. Nobody threatens him without suffering the consequences! _"It really is a shame I couldn't get more specimen, there was some fine bodies in this group… On the bright side, I am now the undisputed leader of these fools. Ha-ha!"_

* * *

Akimichi Chôji has finished the meals for tomorrow and remembers Naruto wants to keep an eye on the "rejects" thus why he is out of the building and locking the gates since they have already left. He is on his way back in his restaurant when he notices the status of the bus still here. All the tires have been punctured and the reservoir siphoned and pierced. He can already hear the forthcoming commotion when the others will see that. _"As Shikamaru would say: Troublesome! These fools just sign theirs death warrants… a painful death, Shikamaru will need to find another solution. I almost pity them."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the airport all the firefighters are desperately trying to stop the propagation of the fire before others tanks explode. They are covered by the remainder of the armed forces of the offshore plate form. For all these women and men, the night only just begins and it will be a long and tiring night.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of my try? Not sure of myself on this. I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Other than that I need to warn you that my workload has just become intense thus I don't know when I will update next. I promise to try at least one by month but no guarantee. Next time I will also show the status of the airport.**

**Did the team at the airport have survived or not?**

**See Ya!**


End file.
